There and Then
by Peony-chan
Summary: Tsuna and the others attend the Mahora School Festival after they return from the future. Tsuna actually wants her family to meet someone and secrets are revealead. Before that happens, Tsuna gets transported back in the past by Lambo. Rxfem27
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Trip

Taking the train across the country would have been relaxing. But with your friends and family that are part of the most powerful mafia family in the world, this was an understatement.

Tsunayoshi Sawada sighed as Gokudera and Haru started arguing again over something trivial with Lambo joining them thinking it is a game. Yamamoto tried to calm them down with his usual grin and Kyoko was busy teaching I-pin and Fuuta to fold origami cranes. Tsuna turned her attention to her tutor (and now lover) Reborn that sitting across from her. The hitman was sleeping with his fedora over his eyes while Leon was also sleeping, emitting little bubbles from his nose. Tsuna quietly giggles at the scene as to not to wake the hitman up. Tsuna began reminiscing the events that lead to her having such wonderful friends. But Tsuna bit her lip when she thought of how they are almost died when they were ten years in the future. But the thought of Reborn dead made her heart drop.

"I rather have Reborn giving me his daily wake up kicks rather than imagine him gone." Tsuna thought almost sadly. Thoughts of her tutor, friends and family almost dead would have sent the girl into total despair. Pushing the dark thoughts aside, the future Donna let out a sigh. Tsuna suddenly jerked in her seat when a hard object pressed against her knee. A shiny, black shoe is against her knee that belonged to the hitman.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you sighing about?" Reborn asked. Tsuna gave a wry smile, taking Reborn's foot off her knee and letting it drop down, Tsuna got up and made herself comfortable beside her lover.

"Nothing much. Just thinking how great it is to take a trip with the family." Tsuna places her head on the hitman's shoulder, but had to adjust her body position a bit to be able to so. While they were in the future, the arcobelano curse broke and now Reborn was returning to his former body. However, he didn't return to his adult body quickly and he was still growing. Right now Reborn's body was a young boy, possibly ten years old. The scene with the greatest hitman and the heiress to the Vongola family sitting together was a picture of two siblings sitting together.

"Mmm. " Reborn took hold of Tsuna's hand beside him and snuggling closer. "Usually you would complain at the chaos the occurred when we are with your family." Gokudera and Haru's argument stopped and both teenagers were sitting down, making sure that there is a good distance between them. Yamamoto and Lambo joined with Kyoko, I-pin and Fuuta into making origami. Tsuna lets out a pout at her tutor's blunt statement.

"Not all the time." Tsuna argued back, but a smile broke out on her face. Reborn let out a snort at the young girl's expression, before going back to sleep. The train entered a tunnel and the surrounding inside the vehicle was encompassed with darkness with few only lights coming from inside the train.

"Hime, when will we arrive at the destination?" Haru asked.

"Don't ask Hime such stupid questions you stupid woman! We will arrive at the place when we arrive!" The bomber snapped at Haru's rudeness.

"Hahi! Don't call Haru stupid you rude boy!" Haru argues back. Before a full blown argument broke out, Tsuna calmed them down with a wave of her hand.

"Guys don't fight. Haru we're almost there. The school should come in view when the train exits the tunnel." Tsuna explained. Suddenly a small shower of origami landed on Tsuna's lap.

"Tsuna-nee, look. Kyoko showed us how to make paper cranes, turtles…" the kids babbled away on the crafts they made and so on. Tsuna nodded at their explanation and gave Kyoko a secret "Thank you" look for keeping the kids occupied on the trip. Kyoko replied with a wink and one of her cute smiles.

The train exits the tunnel as sunlight streamed in through the windows. The scene was unexpected for the Familigia (Tsuna just smiled since she attended the school festival before and Reborn is still sleeping). The sight was like from a movie where at a foreign place like Europe would have a wonderful festival. They were seeing a similar scene, but they were actually almost there. The kids squealed at delight at the thought of having so much fun at a great festival. Kyoko and Haru began chatting at the thought of the events they are going to see. Gokudera just sat in his seat, a grumpy frown on his face. But no one noticed the little twitch forming at the corner of his mouth. Yamamoto just smiled and joined in the chatter with Kyoko and Haru. Tsuna smiled at everyone's excitement, but a small pang of fear began forming in her heart as the train came closer to the station. The only comfort that she got was Reborn's hand in hers.

Reborn just held her hand closer when he felt some discomfort in Tsuna.

The train has stopped as the driver's voice broke through the speakers to announce their arrival. They have arrived to Mahora Train Station.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: Fun at the School Festival

The Mahora Train Station was packed with people trying to make their way through the entrance. Tsuna and her family were having a difficult time trying to get through the crowded station to the entrance. Not only were they having difficulty carrying their luggage and not trying to hit people with them, but also making sure that Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin don't wander off or separate from them.

"If Hibari-san is here. He'll bite these people off." Everyone, except the kids, thought.

Finally, the Vongola Familigia exits through the entrance and made their way to the closest outdoor bench. However, their rest was short lived as Tsuna lead them to the hotel they were staying at for the next three days while they are at the Mahora School Festival.

After crossing a few intersections and passing shops, stalls and street performances, Tsuna and the others stood in front of a large, grand hotel with the sign "Mahora Crown Hotel".

"Wow! Are we really staying at this hotel?" Kyoko asks, her face showing the awe look of seeing the hotel.

"Yes. Mom had some connections to the people working at the hotel. She booked some rooms for us before they are all completely taken." Tsuna answers. Adjusting her suitcase in her hand and her purse on her shoulder and holding Fuuta's hand in her other, she leads the others into the hotel.

The hotel lobby was anything but peaceful. Many people who are also came to the festival are entering and exiting the hotel. People were sitting on the white sofas were chatting away or waiting. The most prominent scene that caught the familigia's attention was the long line up at the hotel's desk.

"Looks like we'll have to wait a bit." Yamamoto said.

"In the mafia, you can either wait or use the alternative." Reborn states. Everyone's attention is now on the child-looking hitman.

"What kind of alternative Reborn-san?" Gokudera asks, his face and body stance showing respect to his higher superior. Reborn just smirks. "Just ask the manager." Everyone, except Reborn, did sweatdrops.

"Right. Wait here and I'll be right back." Tsuna left the others and went to one of the employees to ask for directions to the manager's office. After retrieving the hotel room keys and a letter that the manager (who is Nana's old friend from high school) who told the girl not to open until she is with the others. Making her way back to the lobby, Tsuna accidently bumps into someone. Instead of a faint pain in her shoulder, she receives a stinging pain instead.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" A female voice asks Tsuna. Tsuna gently rubs her shoulder and lifts her head up towards the voice. "I'm alright." Tsuna replies, but jerks back a bit. In front of her is a girl of 5'5 wearing a black, school uniform. However, Tsuna is in a little shock because the girl has long green hair and what appear to be thick antennas protruding from the both sides of her head and they don't look like they are fake.

"Is there something wrong?" The green hair girl asks.

"No, nothing is wrong. Thank you for asking. I have to go now." Tsuna replies, her hand that was rubbing her pained shoulder was at her side.

"Then have a good day." The green hair girl turns around to walk down the opposite direction.

"Is that a key sticking out of her head?" Tsuna gawks at the retreating figure, but instantly remember that the others are waiting and quickly walks back to the lobby.

"Well, we made it to the Festival and got our hotel rooms. But why do I have to share a room with Reborn?" Tsuna screams in her head while sitting down on a queen sized bed.

The room arrangement was simple. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Fuuta will stay on one room. Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Lambo will stay in another room and Tsuna and Reborn will share the same room.

"I'm glad to have Dad and Mom's approval of dating Reborn. But what is Mom implying with this arrangement?" Apparantly the letter was from Nana. In the letter, it states that Tsuna and Reborn can share a room together with a little request along with it: "I would like some grandchildren." The girls had a big smile on their faces and giggled like mad, Yamamoto just laughed, Gokudera's face went a bit red and apologized profusely for the display of his embarrassed behavior and the kids didn't understand what that meant. But for Tsuna and Reborn: one is questioning the sanity of her mother while the other just smirked (and probably has some perverted thought going through his head).

"This isn't right. One room is where the girls should share and the other by the guys on this trip! Darn it Mom!" Tsuna yells in her head while running her hands through her hair frantically.

"It's not a problem. It isn't like I have seen you done inappropriate acts in your room."

Tsuna jerks up to the voice of her tutor who is standing beside her. Reborn just smirks at his pupil and lover's pouting look and tousled appearance. Without warning, Tsuna's back met with the mattress with Reborn leaning over her. Without warning, Reborn began kissing and nipping Tsuna's neck. The feeling of having her lover's lips against her neck made the girl twitch at the contact and she brought her hands up to put them behind Reborn's head. Reborn became bolder and starts to massage the young girl's breast through the material of her shirt. Tsuna's gasps and arches her back to the touch. Giving a small kiss to the soft, ivory neck, Reborn starts massaging his lips with the future Donna and savoring the unique taste that only belongs to her. A blend of vanilla and cinnamon. Tsuna lets out a small moan when Reborn kneads her breast a little harder. Both pull back from each other to catch their breaths before they pass out from their kissing.

Reborn just stares at Tsuna, his breaths coming out in small, but unnoticeable pants. The sight is breathtaking before him. Tsuna with her eyes closed, her cheeks rosy red with bruised red lips. The girl is panting with her mouth open slightly, trying to catch her breath again. The picture arouses Reborn again. Before he could kiss the girl again, a loud bang resonates from their door accompanied with a loud yell.

"Tsuna-nee. Lambo wants to go out and have candy!" The yell came from the young Bovino child who kept banging on the door. Following the yell and bangs were shouting that came from Gokudera who is yelling at the young child for disturbing Hime and Reborn-san with Haru scolding Gokudera for being harsh on Lambo.

Reborn lets out a frustrated sigh and gets off of Tsuna. Tsuna with her face still red, quickly gets up to make herself presentable so that the others wouldn't notice her ruffle appearance.

"Let's go. Before that stupid cow makes anymore noises." Reborn puts on his coat, with Leon already on his fedora and places it on his head. Tsuna quickly gets her purse before she forgets. Before Reborn opens the door, Tsuna stops him.

"Reborn, wait." Reborn stops, his hand above the doorknob. Turning around, he is about to ask Tsuna what is the matter. But before he could ask, Tsuna's hands move towards to adjust the collar of his yellow shirt and black tie. Finish with the task, Tsuna gave a cheerful smile to the hitman. Reborn clears his throat, not from discomfort, but the fact that he didn't notice his rumple appearance and having his lover do it for him.

"Now we can go." Both Mafioso left the room, the door closing with an audible click.

The festival was crowded and noisy, but with the amount of events occurring, not many people minded. There were game stalls, food stalls, souviner stalls, street performances, airplane performances and so on. It was amazing and all done by students of Mahora Academy (1) that ranges from kindergarten to university.

"This is incredible. Haru can't wait to see everything." Haru squeals, taking the site around her.

"Che! It's just like any festival. Not to get excited." Gokudera grunts, lighting a cigeratte.

"Hahi! So you're saying Haru is being childish. You're the one being childish since you are being the spoilsport." Haru snaps at the bomber.

"Why you.." Tsuna quickly steps in between the Gokudera and Haru before a argument breaks out. Both quickly shut their mouths, not wanting to make their princess upset.

"Now don't fight. On this trip, we are here to have fun. Okay?" Tsuna gives a eerily, but cheerful smile to the two.

"Yes Hime!" Tsuna just smiles at the bomber and quirky girl's high-pitched reply. Unclasping her purse, she takes out some pamphlets and passes out to the others. Everyone waits for an explanation to why they have a pamphlet of the Mahora School Festival. Clearing her throat, Tsuna starts to explain.

"These handouts explains the history of the festival etc. But there is a map inside to show where the events are, but incase if one of you guys get lost." Tsuna explains. Everyone, except Reborn, nods their head in understanding. Giving a smile, Tsuna tucks her copy of the festival pamphlet back in her purse.

"So, where should we go first?"

The Vongola Familigia spent their whole day trying foods from stalls, playing games, going to a concert at an outdoor amphitheatre, and even attended to a production "Nightmare Circus" hosted by Mahora's acrobat club. This wasn't a regular school festival hosted by regular students. The Mafioso could feel the outburst of excitement, happiness and spirit that the Mahora students emitted and putting all their energies to making the festival a success. But what captures their attention the most is that the school is so much different from theirs. They could surely see that the school campus is designed base on European style concept.

"This is one festival that I won't forget." Yamamoto cheerily states, stretching out on a chair outside of the Starbooks Coffee café (2).

"Glad you are enjoying the trip Yamamoto." Tsuna said, taking a sip from her Chai Latte. Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were sitting outside of a Starbooks Coffee restaurant in a outdoor café after a day of having fun at the festival. Haru, Kyoko, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo were still inside the restaurant ordering their drinks.

"We should come back next year." Gokudera states, letting a puff of smoke escape from his mouth.

"Yeah. She should. Along with Hibari, Chrome and Onii-chan. Too bad they can't come since Hibari hates crowds, Chrome went back to her group and Onii-chan has a boxing tournament to go to"

"Other than that. Why have you suggested that we take a trip to Mahora School Festival Tsuna? Even when school session is still going?" Reborn asks the heiress. His black eyes overlooking at Tsuna, giving her a quizzical look. Tsuna flinches at the stare from her lover. Even when they are now lovers, Reborn would sometimes give her looks when he is being serious. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto also wait for her answer. Knowing she can't escape from the three men, she puts her drink down and begins to explain.

"The reason why I brought you guys here is that I want you guys to meet someone."

"Who." Another stare from Reborn.

"After we go see the opening of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament." Tsuna replies. Suddenly, Yamamoto almost gives a yell of excitement, but controls himself.

"What the hell are you doing baseball freak?" Gokudera snaps.

"I heard about the Martial Arts Tournament. It's supposedly to be one of the biggest and not to mention most attracted event. The participant that fight seems to fight on the level of not human and rumours are going around that it is all done by CGI effects." Yamamoto explains, his eyes almost having the shiny star- like appearance. Tsuna laughs at Yamamoto's excitement.

"True. It is one of the biggest events, but what goes on over there is not done by CGI effects." Tsuna explains.

"What is it done by then?" Yamamoto is almost jumping out of his seat. Tsuna just gives a small, but undecipherable smile.

"What is hidden, but not well hidden." The three men just stare at her.

"What is hidden, but not well hidden." Reborn thinks, taking a sip of his espresso. "What does she mean."

Before anymore questions could be directed to the heiress of Vongola, a loud yell pierces over the crowd of the people.

"Gahahahaha!!! Lambo-sama got the last chocolate chip cookie and he's not sharing it with anyone else." Lambo guffaws, running towards Tsuna and the other and waving the cookie in the air. However, the number one annoying little Mafioso trips and lands on his face with the cookie sailing through the air and landing a fair distance from Lambo.

"Lambo-kun, are you alright." Kyoko quickly comes to the Bovino's rescue. She gently picks him up and places him back on his feet. But Lambo was already tearing up.

"To-ler-ate…"

"Oh no." Everyone, except the girls realize what Lambo about to do, which he always does. Lambo just cries out and began taking out the 10 year bazooka from his afro. Before he could fire the shot towards himself, I-pin who was with Haru and Fuuta leapt towards Lambo and kicks the bazooka away. "No Lambo!"

The sight is in slow motion, the bazooka is about to land on a unexpected little girl who doesn't realize the bazooka was heading towards her. Tsuna quickly moves towards the girl and pushes her out of the way. The bazooka landed on Tsuna.

As pink clouds envelope her, Tsuna hears the yells of her familigia.

"Hime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-nee!"

"Not again!" Tsuna thought. Shutting her eyes tightly, Tsuna felt the familiar descent just like when she was transported 10 years into the future.

Mahora Academy: from Negima! The school wide campus event where Tsuna and the others are attending. Check out in the Negima! Manga starting from chapter 81. There is a lot going on at the festival, so I'm sorry if I didn't describe it so well.

Starbooks Coffee: a parody of Starbucks Coffee from Ken Akamatsu: author of Negima! I don't know how many parodies of Starbucks Coffee there is in animes, but I do know that there is a parody of Starbucks in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and there is more to come. Especially the interactions between Tsuna and Reborn. (Almost had a nosebleed when I wrote their time together.) Sorry if Tsuna is being OOC, but since he is a she, I want to make her a little different from the canon Tsuna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I know them, but they are not who I know.**

The pink cloud surrounding Tsuna disappears and the young girl lands painfully face first on a dirt ground. Tsuna turns over to her back and held her nose, her face scrunches in pain. After a few minutes, the pain fades away, leaving a numbing feeling on her nose and cheekbones. Wiping the dirt off her face and clothes, Tsuna checks her surrounding.

"It's completely dark right now and I can't tell if it's night or early morning. But the question is where the heck am I?" Tsuna thought, but her face quickly changes to show her annoyance at her situation. "Once I get back home, Lambo is going have such a scolding!"

Tsuna's eyes instantly found a brick pathway with small, intricate decorated black lamps lining along the trail. After she checks she has everything, especially her purse that contains her Dying Will Pills, her gloves, the Vongola Sky Box, her Vongola Sky ring that is hanging from her neck and her wallet (just in case). Tsuna quickly makes her way to the path and follows it to see where it can lead her to. After walking for a while, Tsuna stops to rest her feet.

"What is with this path? I've been walking on it for a while and I'm turning up to nowhere." Tsuna bit her lip; a sudden shiver overtakes her body from a breeze that passes by. Her heart beats fast in chest from the small build up of fear and loneliness. "Okay. Stay calm. Remember what Reborn taught you if you're in a situation like this." Tsuna thought as she tries to calm her nerves. Tsuna is so engross of her thoughts that she did not notice a dark figure quietly coming up behind her. Before the Princess of the Vongola notices the figure, a cold, steel barrel presses against the back of her head.

"Chi la sono? Dichiarare I suoi affair." (Who are you? State your business). A figure said in a deep, gruff voice. Tsuna did not answer and the figure repeats what he said earlier. While the figure repeats the words he had previously said, a plan went through Tsuna's head. After the man said the last word, Tsuna lets her purse slide off her shoulder and onto the ground. While the man's attention turns to her purse, Tsuna leapt to action. She did a spinning kick to the man's head and the man did not react fast enough to dodge since Tsuna is faster. He drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Tsuna lands on her feet and leans on her knees for support. After a few seconds and calming herself down, Tsuna began patting the man's clothes, which he is wearing a black suit, for clues.

"Reborn mentions that if there are no clues from your surrounding, look for clues from the people around you." Tsuna thought. "The man spoke Italian, but I haven't started to learn the language yet." Her hand brushes the man's suit pocket and felt a lump. She realizes that it is the unconscious victim's (she was the victim actually) wallet. Taking out the wallet, Tsuna is about to go through it until she felt the same sensation again at the back of her head. Tsuna froze and a wave of dread starts to go through her.

"Calcio piacevole. Ma lei è intruso." (Nice kick. But you are an intruder.) The words were said in a deep, suave voice. Tsuna bit her lip at the situation she is in and she took a chance. Turning her head slightly, she looks at the figure from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes went wide and she gasps.

"Reborn?!"

It is Reborn, but something is different about him. Tsuna clearly remembers that Reborn is still in a ten year old body after the curse broke and he (almost) never points his gun threatening at her after they became lovers. This Reborn that is standing behind her appears to be in an adult body around his early twenties or so. This Reborn also has the sideburns she would recognize anywhere. But it is the look that Reborn is giving her. It is a look of assassination that is about to kill his target. The Adult Reborn grips his gun and his forefinger is closer to the switch.

"Chi la sono e come la fa sa il mio nome ?'' (Who are you and how do you know my name?)

Tsuna's hyper intuition kicks in. She realized that this Reborn doesn't know who she is and she is held at gunpoint and near Death's door. Not thinking wisely, she spins on her heel quickly and is about to slap the gun away. However, forgetting that Reborn is the World's greatest hitman, he disappears. Before Tsuna can react, a sharp pain shoots through her neck. Tsuna drops to the ground, her body now aching and she is about to lose consciousness. Before succumbing to the darkness, she hears these words from Reborn, not knowing what they meant.

"Quello squillo intorno al suo collo…" (That ring around your neck…)

In a luxuries room that is decorated with blue, white and gold colours with dark wood furniture. The walls were white and on the left side of the room is a large picture window that had a view of a vast well-trimmed garden. The room is silent with sunlight streaming through the window, but the silence is broken from a small moan that came from the four poster bed.

Tsuna's eyes slightly parts open, but she flinches when she notices that sunlight was hitting her eyes. Making herself more comfortable on her back, Tsuna tries to shield her eyes with her right arm. However, she quickly realizes she can't since her arm won't move from beside her head. Turning her head to see what was restricting her arm, Tsuna can see that both of her arms are bound to the bedpost by handcuffs. Knowing that it is impossible to try and get the handcuffs off, Tsuna looks at her surrounding. In awe of the room's décor, her eyes land on the figure that is sitting on a loveseat near the window.

"This is not good." Tsuna thought grimly.

Reborn who is sitting on the loveseat, gets up. Tsuna can see that he took off his jacket, fedora, neck tie and a two of the buttons of his dress shirt is left open. The sight of adult and handsome Reborn was striking to Tsuna. Reborn sits beside Tsuna, the weight of another person dips the bed down a bit. He leans over the Princess and places his fore and middle finger over a part of her neck. Tsuna gulps at the closeness between them; she could smell rich, but spicy cologne from the hitman.

"Who are you and explain why you were in the gardens of the Vongola headquarters." Reborn demands, his fingers press hard against her neck, against the jugular artery.

Tsuna bites her lip; anxiety is quickly building in her chest. But she realizes something; she can understand what the hitman is saying to her. "You're speaking Japanese."

"Yes. After looking through the contents of your purse, I find it to be a total joke. But you were wearing the Vongola ring around your neck. How did you get it?" Reborn demands, slightly harder against the artery. Fear began to spread through Tsuna. The Reborn she knew never threaten her that way before. It was usually at gunpoint, but he didn't mean it seriously.

"That ring was passed down to me and I earned it." Tsuna replies.

"Liar!" Reborn hisses. "The Vongola rings are placed in a secure place and only a few individuals know where it is."

"What do you mean in a secure place? Didn't the rings were passed out to the chosen heir and guardians." Tsuna asks.

"Those rings were never taken out. Especially it was the Ninth Boss who decided to put the rings away until it is time." Reborn answers, his fingers that are pressing against Tsuna's neck over her artery is making a bruise over the area. Tsuna winces in pain at the pressure that Reborn is creating on her neck. But the heiress is not paying much attention to the pain. Confusion is going through her head. What did Reborn mean? The Vongola rings were never taken out after the Ninth places them in a secure place? Didn't the rings already belong to Tsuna and her guardians? It is after a few minutes that it clicks in Tsuna's mind. Summoning up her courage, she asks Reborn an unexpected question.

"What year is this?"

Confusion flashes by Reborn's eyes, but it is quickly replace with a stern glare. "Why are you asking a stupid question?" However, Tsuna didn't yield to the severe voice and asks her question again.

"What year is this?"

Knowing that the person under him won't concede and stop asking the ridiculous question, Reborn answers. "1999."

Shock appears on Tsuna's face drastically.

"This can't be happening." Tsuna thinks, as she walks down a corridor with Adult Reborn walking close behind her with a gun to make sure she does not to run away. " Instead of ten years in the future, I got sent ten years into the past." Tsuna's left eye twitches at the revelation.

After walking for a few minutes, Tsuna is now standing before twin, dark wood doors. Reborn knocks on the door and after a few seconds, a voice answers. Reborn pushes the door open and shoves Tsuna in. The room she enters is a large study. Walls covered with tall bookcases along with painting of sceneries. The floor was covered with thick, velvet carpet and there were a few furniture spread throught out the room. However, Tsuna's did not get the chance to admire the study since her attention found its way to the large desk that is in front of her. Sitting behind the desk is the Ninth boss of the Vongola family, Timoteo. Also, Iemitsu, Vongola's Outside Adviser, is standing beside the boss.

"Wow! Past Dad looks the same as the present day Dad." Tsuna thought.

"So, this is the young lady that was with the Sky ring." Timoteo said, giving a kind smile to the young girl, unlike Adult Reborn. "Tell us, why did you have the ring with you?"

Tsuna did not know what to say. How is she supposed to explain that she is from ten years in the future and that she is the future Tenth boss of the Vongola family. A swift slap hits Tsuna's head. Giving a yelp, Tsuna places both of her hands on the injury.

"Answer." Reborn snaps, giving a harsh glare.

"Now, now, Reborn. No need to use violence." Iemitsu chides to the hitman. The occupants wait for Tsuna's reponse. Taking a chance, Tsuna answers.

"The Vongola Sky Ring… I earned it."

"There is no need to lie. Just tell us the truth and you'll be on your way." Iemitsu said, giving a small smile.

Tsuna's left hand twitches at her father's words. "I'm not lying. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada and I have earned the Vongola Sky Ring." The three men were taken back at her declaration.

"That's impossible. My wife and daughter are still back home. And last time I've checked, my daughter is six and just started elementary school." Iemitsu said, a frown now marring his face.

"I'm telling the truth and I can prove it. Please pass me the ring." Tsuna asks with a look of determination. After a few seconds, the ring is in her hand. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna slid the ring on her left forefinger. The three men were in shock. The Vongola Sky ring did not reject the girl that is standing in front of them. "Now do you believe me?" Tsuna asks.

With a serious look, Timoteo asks for an explanation.

After explaining her current problem and giving more proof that she is Tsunayoshi Sawada, the future Tenth boss of the Vongola family that Tsuna found herself back in the bedroom, which is actually Reborn's, where she had woken up after being knocked out by Reborn.

"I can't believe this." Reborn mutters. He throws a pair of pants and dress shirt that were two sizes too big for the Tsuna. "Since this situation is top priority, I have to babysit a little girl." Tsuna twitches a little violently and is shown on her hands. It did not go unnoticed by the hitman.

"It's not my fault that I am in this situation. And I am sorry if this causes any problems for you." Tsuna said, turning her eyes away from Reborn. Reborn just sighs, but with a stern face, retorts at Tsuna. "Go take a shower and to bed. I don't want to deal with you right now."

The last sentence that Reborn utters pierces Tsuna's chest. Not wanting to answer back, she enters the large bathroom. Taking off her clothes and entering the shower stall, Tsuna just let the water spray over her. A few minutes later, Tsuna collapse on knees as she covers her face with her hands to muffle the sobs that is emitting from her mouth as tears prickle at the edge of her eyes.

"He said that he didn't want to deal with me." Tsuna thought with a dishearten expression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Garden Party and the Appearance of an Object that is not suppose to be here.**

After being accidently transported ten years into the past and ended as a charge of Reborn. Tsuna's time being stuck inside the Vongola Headquarters is anything from being enjoyable. Tsuna would have been happy to spend time with her lover, but even though her lover is here with her in the bedroom right now, he isn't same Reborn she knew. Letting go of the hem of the dress shirt she was fiddling with, Tsuna summons a bit of her courage.

"Reborn-san…"

"What is it?" Adult Reborn turns a page of the newspaper he is reading, his legs cross while sitting on the loveseat.

"Ummm…" Tsuna mumbles, biting her lips a bit.

"Spit it out!"

"Can you give me tour of the city? I mean, we-we stayed in your room for quite a-awhile. So, it wouldn't it be better to go outside and get some fresh air?" Tsuna asks, her shoulders were visibly shaking from Adult Reborn's sharp tone.

"No." Came the blunt reply.

"But-but, we haven't done anything for awhile and ..."However, Adult Reborn cuts Tsuna's speech off. "No is a no. So be quiet!" Tsuna's eyes began trickle with tears from frustration and she turns her head away from Adult Reborn so that he wouldn't see her face.

Another day with nothing to do.

_**A few days later**_

Staying in Reborn's room became suffocating for the young heiress and to occupy her time, Tsuna would stare at the walls and try to find some imperfections, stare at the scenery that is outside of the window or memorize mathematical equations in her head (forced by Reborn after she got a 40% on her last mid-term). Tsuna sighs, laying on her back on the four poster bed and begins repeat the usual routine again. Just as she is about to repeat mathematical equations (Grade 8) to herself, the door of the bedroom slams open, the door bounces off the wall from the force. Tsuna sits up, startled from the unexpected occurrence. Reborn enters the bedroom and makes his way to Tsuna. Before she could ask if he needs something, a raspberry-red cloth is thrown at her face.

"What is this?" Tsuna asks, taking the cloth off her face and begins to examine it. It is a cocktail dress.

"Get dress. The Ninth is having a garden party and we're both expected to attend." Adult Reborn saids, leaving the bedroom and shutting the door behind him with a bang.

"Why attend a party. In this era, I'm a nobody." Tsuna said to herself. Stripping off the dress shirt and pants that were too big for her, Tsuna puts on the dress. Examining herself in front of a full length mirror that was in one corner of the bedroom, Tsuna could see more details the clothing she is wearing. The cocktail dress was raspberry-red, strapless and stops just a bit above her knees. It was slightly styled around her chest with a black satin ribbon going around under her breast and with a ruffle appearance that enhance the appearance of her chest area. Giving herself a nod of approval, Tsuna notices that she didn't have the proper foot wear to go to the garden party.

"I can't wear my sneakers. If I wear them, I would make Reborn-san appear as though he is taking care of a slob." Tsuna thought to herself, remembering that the Reborn that was with her in the present day always wear stylish clothes. Tsuna didn't notice a black object that is beside her feet until her left foot bumps into it. Looking down, Tsuna can see that it is a pair of shiny, black ballroom 2-inch heels. "Reborn-san must have put them there." Tsuna blushes a bit. "Could have Reborn-san bought me the dress and shoes for this occasion?" Quickly putting the heels on, giving herself a last check up in front of the mirror and making sure her waist, length hair is neat and tidy. Grabbing her purse, Tsuna leaves the bedroom.

"Took long enough. How long does it take for one person to get ready?" A voice spoke out. Tsuna gave a startled yelp and quickly turns to the voice. Reborn was leaning against the wall and is adorned in his signature black suit and fedora. Getting off the wall, Adult Reborn stands in front of Tsuna, his 6'2 figure towering over the shorter girl (who is 5'3). Tsuna gulps timidly as the hitman's shadow encompass her. Looking at the suppose daughter of the advisor of Vongola, Reborn notices that she has her purse with her.

"That purse won't do. You'll make yourself look foolish having it hanging from your shoulder." Reborn retorts.

"But, this in the only purse I have with me right now." Tsuna says, clutching the purse close to her chest. Reborn sighs at the girl's lame excuse. Pulling out an object out of nowhere, he pushes it into Tsuna's hands.

"Use this and put that one away." It was a black leather hand purse with a silver clasp and a silver, gray bow attached near the clasp. A smile breaks out on Tsuna's face.

"Thank you , Reborn-san." The hitman just grunts and walks down the corridor to the garden where the party is being held. Tsuna follows the hitman, making sure to keep a fair distance between them.

_**At the Garden Party**_

The Vongola Garden Party is being held in the vast garden and at the terrace that faces towards the garden. Numerous people in extravagant and expensive clothing were chatting away with each other and drinking champagne or wine that were handed out by waiters. However, the scene with the people being polite to each other is a cover up since in the Mafia, one cannot trust anyone if that person is an enemy or friend.

The chatter quiets down when Vongola's top hitman enters the terrace through the glass doors along with a young girl in a raspberry-red cocktail dress following him. Low murmurs could be heard from the people who were careful to not let their words be heard.

"Lo sguardo, è Vongola il superiore kille." (Look, it is Vongola's top hitman.)

"Il mio, non è egli un bel persona.'' (My, isn't he a handsome fellow.)

"Chi è quella giovane ragazza che è con lui?'' (Who is that young girl that is with him?')

Tsuna could feel that the people were talking about her and tries not to stare or look at them. Before she could utter a word to Adult Reborn, a horde of young women surrounds the hitman. Tsuna is pushed out of the crowd as the women try to vie for Adult Reborn's attention. Tsuna was about to call out to Reborn, but stops when she realizes that her voice won't reach over the crowd of women who began talking to Reborn, who is ignoring the future Donna. Leaving the group alone, Tsuna made her way to seat near the balcony of the terrace. Sitting down carefully, Tsuna observes the people.

"When I accepted to become the Tenth boss, do I really have to remember so many people at parties?" Tsuna thought. Her eyes caught the sight of the Ninth and her father. The Ninth is sitting in a wheel chair as he shook some men's' hands and talking to them. Iemitsu, stood beside the Ninth, showing his position in the Vongola and also greeting some men. Tsuna smiles bitterly.

"I haven't talked with Dad and the Ninth." Tsuna thought, playing the ribbon of her hand purse absentmindedly. "Who wouldn't since they can't believe that a young girl who is staying at headquarters came from the future and claims to be the next Vongola boss." Tsuna sighs dejectedly.

The party went on for a while. Most of the time, Tsuna sat on the chair and trying to ignore the fact that Adult Reborn is somewhat flirting with the women that were surrounding him. Tsuna could feel that something is stabbing in her chest from the scene. She knew Reborn has a history of being a womanizer, but she's his lover and he already declared those three words to her. But Tsuna is not near her lover even though his presence is nearby, but this isn't the Reborn she knows. Tsuna can feel that fear is creeping in her chest, but cannot understand why she is feeling like this right now. She knows she is jealous that Reborn is giving his attention to some other woman and not her, but the fear that is slowly building in chest, she can't comprehend what it is. So, in the mean time, Tsuna tries to calm herself by distracting her thoughts about Reborn. Looking back at Iemitsu and the Ninth, she notices that both men are talking among themselves.

"They look like father and son talking to each other." Tsuna notes as she could see that the Ninth and Iemitsu were comfortable in each other's presence. Tsuna got up from seat and is about to make her way to the refreshment table until she froze.

"This feeling…Oh God! Please don't let it be what I think it is." Tsuna thought frantically. Living with Reborn and being a target by numerous people that wanted to take her life left Tsuna almost paranoid of her safety. The feeling of an enormous flame is getting stronger and it's coming from above. Tsuna looks up, the blue sky is clear with few clouds lolling by, but Tsuna knows that there is something there. However, the object that Tsuna felt is coming at a high speed and… it is about to hit Iemitsu and Timoteo. With no time to scream out a warning, Tsuna moves her legs to get to the two men.

Adrenaline pumps in her legs and she jumps pushing her father and the Ninth away from their previous spot and they land a few meters away. It became quiet. Iemitsu is the first to react.

"What in the world are…" But Iemitsu didn't get to finish what he is about to say until there is tremendous crash coming from where he and the Ninth were once stood. A cloud of dust rises in the air and people were screaming as frantic feets try to make their way to safety. The dust is clearing a bit, but Tsuna could make out what the huge figure is that stood still in the rubble. She could feel dread and fear spreading fast through her body.

"Why is a Strau Mosca doing here!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Death came, but he didn't succeed.**

The Strau Mosca looked the same as the ones Tsuna encountered in the future. But this one is different, it is even bigger than the King Mosca. The Mosca took a step, its mechanical eye moving back and forth as though it is taking in the site of the area. Immediately many of the Ninth's subordinates rush to the fallen boss and advisor and form a wall to shield their boss from the Mosca. The Mosca took another step towards the group of men. The men react and took out their guns and aim at the Mosca.

"Wait! Don't shoot it!" Tsuna yells, but her cries were left unheard as the men began firing at the Mosca. However, the bullets had no effect. They ricochet off when they hit the Mosca and some of the men were hit by the bullets. The Mosca stops and raises its arms towards the group. The stance is all too familiar to Tsuna. Grabbing the Ninth's left arm, his right arm over Iemitsu's shoulders, Tsuna yells.

"Run!!!!"

The Mosca is about to open fire, but a shining, solid yellow light hits the side of the machine. The Mosca fell over from the force of the hit, thus stopping it from firing at the group.

"What the hell is this thing?" Reborn demands, his arm stretched out with his gun in his hand. No one answers since they also don't know what they just faced, but Tsuna knows. Signaling a nearby subordinate to help support the Ninth, Tsuna turns to her father.

"Have everyone evacuate the building now. Reborn's shot only temporary stopped it." Tsuna orders. The Ninth and Reborn's attention turn to Tsuna.

"What do you mean only temporary?" Iemitsu inquires, his eyes showing the confusion that he didn't understand what just happened.

"I'll answer later. Just get out of here!" Tsuna snaps. Opening her hand purse, Tsuna took out her mittens, the Dying Will Pills and her earphones with the inscription '27'. Everyone began making their way to safety away from the Mosca. Iemitsu and the Ninth were first through the doors with the subordinates around them, protecting them from harm. Tsuna and Reborn were the last ones and were about to pass through the doors until they heard metal creaking and rumble. Both Mafioso turn their attention back to the Mosca and saw that it is getting up.

The Mosca eyes swivels when it realizes that the group of people that was in front of it is gone. The mechanical eye lands on Reborn and Tsuna and the Mosca changes its course of action.

"Shit!" Tsuna curse, realizing that the Mosca is going to do more than walk towards her and the hitman, Tsuna swiftly acts. Shoving Reborn through the doors took a lot of strength for her arms, but she has to get him out of here first.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reborn snaps, placing both of his hands on Tsuna's shoulders to stop the girl from pushing him further into the building.

"Listen to me. I'll say this once. That thing outside is impossible for you to beat. Right now, get to safety and I'll handle it." Tsuna commands, her eyes not showing a hint of fear, but determination. But Reborn did not concede to the girl's tone. "You're crazy. That thing did not stop when I shot at it. You…" But Tsuna cuts Reborn off with a slap to his cheek. A red mark slowly forms on Reborn's left cheek and the hitman did not flinch at the physical contact. He gives a dangerous look to Tsuna. Tsuna felt a twinge of guilt at her action, but they don't have time. Pointing to a doorway, she utters "Go." Reborn leaves without looking back.

Ignoring the pain in her chest from the hitman's reaction and the numbing feeling in her right hand, Tsuna swallows a Dying Will Pill. Dying Will flames erupts from her hands and forehead and her mittens transform into the V.R. X-gloves. Kicking the glass door open, Tsuna uses the flames as thrusters and flew towards the Mosca at a fast speed. Pulling back her right arm back, she punches the Mosca in the middle. The strength of the punch sent the Mosca flying a few feet until it activates the thrusters located at its feet. It floats over the terrace, but it didn't just stood still, it raises its arms and fires at Tsuna. Numerous missiles flew towards the girl. Not knowing if there were still people inside the building, Tsuna flew upwards, the missiles following her. Once they were close to Tsuna, they explode, but Tsuna is faster and dodges the exploding missiles. Changing direction, Tsuna increases her speed towards the Mosca and giving it another punch and hard kick. The power of the kick and punch sent the Mosca down to the garden and it crashes hard on the ground, creating a cloud of dirt and dust around it. But Tsuna did not have time to catch her breath; the Mosca stood up and just stands still.

"Is it broken now?" Tsuna thought, but her little enthusiasm collapse. The Mosca began emitting Storm Flames around itself. Tsuna is now in more shock. "This is how the King Strau powers up!"

The Mosca shoots towards Tsuna, but the Vongola Princess is not fast enough to dodge. Instead of ramming towards the girl, the Mosca raises it arms and drops it on Tsuna. Tsuna quickly blocks the chop, but the Mosca shoots Storm Flames from the cannon from its middle at Tsuna at the same time when she blocked the chop.

"Gaahhh!!!" Tsuna cries out in pain and the force of the Storm Flames sends her crashing into the garden. Tsuna hits the ground, the impact creating a small crater around her. "This is not good." Tsuna winces at the pain from the impact, but she can't stop now. The Mosca did not stop either and is speeding towards her with a pair of heavy, metal clubs in its hands. Moving out of the way when the clubs hit the spot where she was, Tsuna flies up towards the sky and the Mosca immediately follows her. Not stopping, Tsuna takes a look behind her. The Mosca is a few hundred meters behind her and still following. "Operation X." Tsuna mutters.

"Understood Master. X Burner shooting guide system activated." A female mechanical voice answers. Positioning herself and facing towards the Mosca that is speeding in her direction, Tsuna stretches her right arm from behind and releases a blast of the soft flames. The Mosca is now a hundred feet away and getting closer to her.

"Target lock on. Right flame sensor is still rising. 180 thousand…190 thousand…" Tsuna can see the symmetry aligning in the contacts. "200 thousand FV!" Tsuna thrust her left arm outward and stretches her hand towards the Mosca, The Mosca is less than hundred meters from her. "Left flame sensor rising to 200 thousand FV! Line matchs! Ready to launch!"

"Sayanora." Tsuna murmurs and releases the buildup of hard flames. "X-Burner."

The Mosca did not have a chance to dodge or protect itself as it is envelope by the strong discharge of Sky Flames. In only seconds, the Mosca disintegrates from the strong force of the blast.

The flames died down and Tsuna lowers her arms to her side. Exhaustion is quickly overtaking her and she is out of breath. Without warning, black spots forms in her vision and Tsuna blacks out, along with her flames extinguishing.

"At least everyone else is okay…"

**A few words from Peony-chan**

Waahhh!!! Can't believe I completed five chapters in a few days. My brain is still full of stuff I want to type out, but it hurts my fingers from typing on the keyboard. I want to thank **tojaka**and **ShiroLight** for reviewing my stories and don't worry. The story is going to get better once present day Guardians and Reborn make their appearance in the past and unexpected information is revealed.

Peony-chan ^o^

P.S. In chapter 4, people were speaking in Italian. I'm not good with Italian, so I used an online translator to help. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense or appear to be incorrect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: An Unbelieveble Show of Power**

While Tsuna is fighting with Strau Mosca, Vongola Headquarters is quickly evacuated. People rush outthe entrance frantically and made their way to safety with their family. However, the head of the Vongola and his trusted companions made their way to a safe location at a seluded cottage in the forest that is located beside the Headquarters. After making sure the Ninth is comfortably sitting on a plush chair, Iemitsu turns on the computer and electronic equipment that against one side of the living room. The Ninth's men are standing guard, making sure that no threat comes near cottage. The computer finishes uploading along with the other equipment.

"That thing that almost killed us is a monster." Iemitsu growls, typing in the password for the program he selected.

"Yes. But thanks to young Tsunayoshi, we are both still in the world of the living." Timoteo points out. Iemitsu grunts in agreement and turns on the large screen T.V. and connects a series of wires between the computer to the T.V.

The door slams open and Iemitsu whips out his gun at the direction where the noise resonates, but lowers his gun when he realizes it is Reborn. Reborn enters the cottage, his expression calm, but the red mark on his left cheek from the slap he received from Tsuna has not gone away yet. Both Timoteo and Iemitsu stare at Reborn.

"How did you get that red mar,Reborn?" Timoteo asks, but with Hyper Intuition that has been passed down through the Vongola bloodline, the Ninth boss has a feeling that Tsuna is behind the reason why the infamous hitman is sporting a minor jury to the face.

"No reason." Reborn saids, making his way beside a window and leaning against the wall next to it. Timoteo and Iemitsu decide to drop the subject since the hitman is not in the mood to say answer anymore questions. Suddenly static began appearing on the T.V., gray fizzes waving up and down the screen.

"Master…interference…can't…equipment…" a voice tries to talk over the radio, but with the static, it is hard for Iemitsu to interpret what his subordinate is saying. Turning the dial knobs proves to be useless and Iemitsu hits the radio in frustration. Suddenly, the static clears up and they are getting clear reception. Iemitsu just rubs the back of his head in embarrassment at the simple solution.

"Master! Are you there? Answer please!" A female voice asks desperately through the radio.

Taking the microphone in his hand, Iemitsu answers. "Yes, I'm alright. What is the situation over there Rosemary?" There is a pause and a shuffle sound. "Rosemary, I repeat. What is the situation?" Iemitsu asks again.

"The girl…"

"What about girl?" The three men in the cottage knew who the CEDEF member is referring to.

"The girl…is battling against that huge robot right now!"

"What!!!" Two loud voices scream through the small house. Reborn lowers is fedora, covering his eyes from others' view.

"Yes! The robot and the girl are fighting in the air right now. It doesn't look good. The robot just did something to itself and it looks like the girl is losing!" Rosemary describes, her voice laced with dread.

"Can you record what is happening right now at your location and transmit it over to the hideout?" Iemitsu request, his hand clutching the microphone tightly, his face chalk white.

"Yes! I am sending it right now." Rosemary says, the sound of buttons emits from the radio. The image on the T.V. changes to the scene that Rosemary is videotaping from. The picture wasn't the best quality, but the three men could still make out what is happening right now between Tsuna and the Strau Mosca.

If they were ordinary people, they wouldn't be able to see what is happening on the monitor right now. But they were professionals and they could tell that Tsuna and the Mosca are fighting at a incredibly high speed. But what caught the three men's attention the most is the Dying Will Flames that were emitting from Tsuna's hands and forehead.

"I don't believe it. Maybe she is telling the truth." Timoteo murmurs.

"Whether she is telling the truth or not, she's about to be pulverized by that robot." Reborn remarks, noticing that Tsuna landed on the ground painfully after she was hit my cannon.

"I'm sending back up right now!" Iemitsu is about to talk into the microphone until Timoteo stops him.

"No, wait Iemitsu." The External Advisor immediately stops what he is doing. He can't refuse the Ninth's request. "Just watch."

By now Tsuna regain her strength and dodges the Mosca's attack when she is still on the ground. They notice that she increase the size of the flames on her hands and flew swiftly into the air. The Mosca immediately follows Tsuna. The farther Tsuna flew up, the harder it is to interpret because of the distance the girl is traveling at. Unexpectedly, Tsuna stops in midair, the Mosca is closing in on her quickly.

"What the hell is she doing!?" Iemitsu shouts. "That things is almost at her!"

"No. She's doing something." Reborn saids, watching the girl getting into stance. But what Tsuna did after positioning herself that stuns the mind of the three Mafioso. Releasing a large amount of flame from her hand behind her is a sight and she is still in place without being thrust forward from the blast of flame. The Mosca is now less than a hundred meters near her.

"Get out of the way! It's going to get you!" Iemitsu yells. The Ninth's face is marred with a look of concern. Reborn, however, stares at the screen. His face indifferent at what is happening right now, but there is a shimmer of glint in his eyes.

"It's almost at her!" Suddenly, Tsuna stretches her other arm out and an abrupt explosion of flames shoots out of her hands, stronger than the one that is behind her. The men were in awe at what is displayed for them to see. This amount of power that Tsuna presented is incredible. No one in the mafia world has that amount of power that could compare at what they just saw. The Mosca they now notice is gone and bits of objects fell from the spot where it was destroyed.

"It's gone. She did it!"

"We got another problem." Reborn comments, noticing Tsuna's staggered form. Without delay, the girl drops straight to the ground, her flames extinguished.

"Shit! Rosemary sent out the medics to where the girl fell! Quickly!" Iemitsu commands through the microphone. Reborn was already out of the cottage before Iemitsu sent out the order.

**Evening**

Things had calmed down. Orders of repairs and clean up were sent out immediately. Whatever was left of the Mosca was immediately sent to Vongola's top scientists to analyze the unknown machine.

For Tsuna, after the medic made their way to the girl, they were shocked to find that she was still breathing despite the fall. They quickly transported Tsuna to the infirmary inside the Vongola Headquarters (the place suffered minor damage) and begin treating the young girl. Luckily, Tsuna didn't receive any broken bones or major injuries. Just bruises and scrapes. The medics were in alarmed to know that that Tsuna, who fought the huge machine and fell from a great height did not have a single wound to her. After the receiving medical treatment, the Ninth ordered that Tsuna is to rest back in Reborn's bedroom and that the hitman watches over her.

Now the future Donna of the Vongola is heavily sleeping in the four poster bed. The room is dark and the only light came from the moon through the window. Reborn is sitting on a chair beside the bed and stares at Tsuna's unconscious form. Suddenly, Tsuna lets out a groan of pain, but fell back in a state of oblivion. Reborn reaches out and the pulls the comforter up that was laying on her waist to her shoulders, careful to not agitate her bruised body that is wrapped with numerous bandages. The hand purse that Reborn gave to Tsuna was placed on the bedside table with her gloves and headphones.

Reborn just stares at Tsuna's sleeping face before he stands up from his chair. Making his way to the door, Reborn opens it and exits the bedroom. But before he's completely out of the bedroom, Reborn murmurs under his breath: "Buona Notte, Tsuna."

**A message from the author:**

Chapter 6 done!!! WOOOOHHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Peony-chan doing a happy dance). I gotta admit though, I found it hard to write chapter 6, probably it's describing what is happening from Reborn, Iemitsu and the Ninth's view. I guess the other problem is describing the personality and how Adult Reborn of the past. He is so much different to Present Reborn who even though was stuck in an infant body for how long, matures and gains more wisdom over years.

Right now, I'm researching a lot of stuff, clothes that should Tsuna wear (love to dress up Tsuna in many styles of clothing) and information from Negima! that I will incorporate into this fanfic. The relationship between Tsuna and Eva… I'll let you readers think about it.

Ciao


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rest, Explain and Feelings of Torment. Tsuna's (almost) usual routine.**

It was cold. The clear, blue sky show no signs of clouds, but the land below it is covered with blankets of snow that shines like diamonds from the sunlight. Tsuna lets out of puff of air and could feel the cold wind brushing her naked body. She could feel the chill, but she ignores it. An expression of relaxation and familiarity decorates Tsuna face. Letting the frozen air wake her senses, Tsuna moves her legs and begins to walk in a direction. After walking for a few minutes, Tsuna could see a large white building ahead of her. Quickening her steps to the building, Tsuna could see that the familiar large, oak door is getting bigger. However, Tsuna stops abruptly a few meters from the entrance. In front of her stood a girl that is shorter and smaller than her. The girl has long blonde hair that reaches her feet with her blue eyes giving a cool look to Tsuna. But the little girl stood out the most in her surroundings since she is wearing a black gothic Lolita dress with white ribbons and holding a frilly black parasol above her. The little girl gives a smirk of haughtiness to Tsuna and moves her mouth.

"About time you got here girl."

Tsuna gave a respectful, low bow to the girl. "I am so sorry I'm late Ev…"

The picture fades away.

**With Tsuna**

Honey-brown eyes snaps open. Tsuna is now awake; her eyes were red and dry for being closed for awhile. Trying to sit up, a sharp pain shoots up in Tsuna's right shoulder. Letting out a cry of pain, Tsuna collapse back on her back.

"Nnnhhggh… Where am I?" Tsuna looks around and recognize that she is in Adult Reborn's bedroom. Looking at herself, Tsuna can see that some parts of her body are wrapped with bandages, even her hands. A click went off in Tsuna's head. "Now I remember! I was fighting against the Strau Mosca." Tsuna slowly and carefully gets up to a sitting position without causing herself more pain. It was slow and the pain is not bad since Tsuna is careful to not irritate her bruised body. Not even half way of sitting up, the door opens and Reborn enters.

"You're awake." Reborn walks over to the bed and puts both of his hands on Tsuna's shoulders. "Don't move, you don't have any injuries, but your body is going to be sore for awhile." Reborn helps Tsuna to lie back on the bed and tucks her under the comforter. Tsuna blushes that Reborn's gentle act. This is the first time that the past Reborn acted nice to her.

"Reborn-san, what happened?" Tsuna asks, looking up to the hitman.

Reborn gives her "Are you stupid?" look and sighs. "You defeated that robot and fell from quite a height. It's a miracle that you didn't die. Right now Headquarters are experiencing repairs and just suffer minor damages." Tsuna sighs in relief at the news. "I'm just glad nothing really bad happened." Reborn's right eye gave a twitch and he slams a fist on the poor girl's head. "OWW!!!!"

"Damages, deaths or not. Once your body is better, you'll have to explain a lot of things to the Ninth. This is something that the Vongola can't cover up since many people from other families saw what happened at the party." Reborn growls, but the hitman is not done and begins to painfully pinch Tsuna's right cheek. Tsuna lets out cry, tears forms in her eyes from the pain. Reborn lets go of her cheek, a look of satisfaction now on his face. Tsuna whimpers at the hitman's creepy expression. "That is for slapping me and get some rest." Reborn said and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Even to an injured person, he still a meany." Tsuna mumbles, making herself comfortable under the comforter. Drowsiness begins to overtake Tsuna's senses in no time; she falls asleep with a small smile on her face.

**A few days later**

Vongola Headquarters was repaired and cleaned up in records time. The place appears as though the attack by the Staru Mosca never occurred. Everyone continued their daily routines, but rumors began to spread. Not just through the staff, but among the members of the Vongola and within the mafia community. The news of a young girl who appears to be frail and weak in appearance destroyed the object that normal Mafioso couldn't put a dent in. Head of other families were requesting to meet the Ninth of the Vongola family and claiming they would like to discuss some matters. But those requests were cover ups so that the other families could enter the Headquarters to catch a glimpse of Tsuna to see if the story is true.

Tsuna sighs what seems to be the fiftieth time today. She is with Reborn and they were making their way to the Ninth's study. She could hear whispers among the members of the Vongola and the mansion's staff. She can't understand what they are saying, but she knows that they are talking about her. After walking down a few more corridors, Reborn and Tsuna arrives to the Ninth's study. After knocking the door and receiving permission to enter the room. Tsuna swallows a lump in her throat. She knew what her father and the Ninth is going to ask her.

"It is good to see you back on your feet Tsunayoshi." Timoteo smiles. "Take a seat." Reborn makes his way to stand beside the Ninth's desk and Tsuna seats on a nearby sofa.

"Where is Sawada-san?" Tsuna asks, noticing that her father is not present.

Timoteo chuckles. "There is no need to be formal. Call Iemitsu as your father. Iemitsu has other business to attend to right now and could not make it." Timoteto replies, folding his hands together on the desk. "After seeing what happened at the incident, we concluded that you are telling the truth."

"What?" Confusion is written on Tsuna's face.

"After you fell unconscious and was resting from your ordeal. We took a sample of your hair and sent it to the lab to do a DNA test to confirm if you telling the truth. The results show that you are Tsunayoshi Sawada." Reborn explains, crossing his arms.

** "**Eehh!!" Tsuna is in shock at the news.

"I must apologize for our behavior earlier for not believing you. But in the Mafia World, things cannot be taken lightly." Timoteo explains, giving Tsuna a look of apology.

"No, no, no. It's okay. I understand what you mean." Tsuna waves her right hand in front of her nervously. Timoteo gives Tsuna a smile at the girl's anxious action.

"Now, the reason I called you here is that I would like you to explain to us what was that thing that you fought." Timoteo's now serious, asks Tsuna.

Tsuna knew that the Ninth would ask the question. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself, Tsuna began to explain what she knows and reveals the information that shocks the other two occupants in the room.

**Evening **

Evening came and the sky has turned pitch black. Tsuna sits in a chair beside the window of Reborn's bedroom and stares out at the scenery. The only light that illuminates the room came from a lamp that is on the bedside table. The evenings in Italy are different in many ways from Namimori. Tsuna could tell that outside the window, the view is spectacular with dots of light from the lamps giving the garden an ethereal appearance and the sight of the dark sky ornamented with a few stars helps Tsuna feel relaxed.

"I'm been here for over a little of two weeks. When can I go home?" Tsuna thinks, sniffling a bit. She is already missing her family and friends and being in a place where she is not familiar with right now made the poor girl homesick. "I miss Gokudera's yells,Yamamoto's smile, Kyoko and Haru's laughs, Mom and Dad. Heck! I even miss the Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta for their noisy behavior." Wiping a tear that is about to slid down her cheek. "What should I do Reborn?" Tsuna whispers to herself, knowing that her child-looking lover would not be able to answer her.

"What should I say?" Tsuna yelps at the unexpected reply and falls off her seat. Getting on her knees and letting out a small moan to the stinging pain at her bottom, Tsuna looks up. Adult Reborn had entered the room without letting his presence be noticed. "A true hitman skill." Tsuna thinks, noting that Reborn entered the room without letting her sense his presence. Sitting back on the chair, Tsuna gave Adult Reborn an attempted, but meek smile

"It's nothing. I was just talking to myself." Reborn didn't buy the excuse, but he decides to give a sarcastic remark to Tsuna's weak excuse.

"Talking to oneself is a sign of insanity." Reborn comments, opening the door of the closest and reaching in. Tsuna could feel a ten ton boulder drop on her head.

"Jerk." A hiss resonates in Tsuna's mind. Noticing the movements that Reborn is performing in front of her, Tsuna's face went red and she quickly turns her head away in embarrassment. Shuffling sounds came from Reborn's direction.

"Uummmm… Reborn-san, are you going out?" Tsuna ask, trying her best to not shift her eyes over and stare at the hitman's body. She had already seen Reborn's body before, but this is different. Instead of a body of a ten year old, there is a body of a lean, but muscular man who is stripping and changing clothes in front of her. Tsuna can feel the heat spreading from her face to her neck.

"Why should I tell you?" Reborn buckles his pants, and then moves to put on his black tie.

"No reason. Just curious to know?" Tsuna mentally smacks herself. "That was a lame excuse!" Tsuna thought, giving herself another mental slap to the head. Reborn didn't answer and continues to dress. Adjusting his signature fedora on his head, he leaves the room without saying a word to Tsuna.

The door closes with a click, but Tsuna did not turn her eyes to the door. She could see from the reflection of the window that Reborn had left, but it was the clothes that Reborn was wearing that caught the heiress's attention. A black evening suit adorned the man's body and Tsuna could not help but feel a pang of loneliness in her heart. She could only think up of one explanation for her tutor's departure without telling of where he is going off to.

"Probably a date." Tsuna thought, her lips trembles at the contemplation.

**A note from Peony-chan:**

Wahahahaha!!!! I can't believe that I completed Chapter seven, but I feel bad for hurting Tsuna just now. But got to remember, this is not her lover right now. Next chapter is the appearance of her Guardians and Present Reborn (possibly, depending on the storyline right now).

Please review! This would make me so happy to get feedback and to know what the readers think of this fanfic.

Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Party Held at Gunpoint and The Grand Appearance of Her Majesty's Knights and Friends.**

"I wonder where we're going?" Tsuna thought to herself. Currently she is sitting between Adult Reborn and Iemitsu in a black Rolls Royce. The car is speeding down an unfamiliar dirt path and passing through the countryside. Images of the scenery passes by the window in a flash and to be replaced with another and then another.

"Uuummm… Excuse me. But where are we going?" Tsuna inquires, shifting in her seat.

"To a villa mansion that is located near the Mediterranean Sea." Iemitsu replies.

"But, why are we going there and not stay at Headquarters?" Tsuna asks again, expecting an answer from her laidback father.

"Can't you think?" Reborn snaps at Tsuna's question. Tsuna bristles at the hitman's rude remark. "Despite the incident that happened days ago, things still have to go on as if it didn't happen in the Mafia World."

"But that doesn't answer my question!" Tsuna snaps, giving a glare to Reborn. "Shut your mou..."

"Now, now. Children shouldn't fight." Iemitsu chides the other two passengers, trying to act as a mediator.

"Shut up!" The young man and girl shouts at the older adult. Iemitsu shuts his mouth straight away declares that it's wise to stay out of the other two's disagreement.

"I don't have to answer to a brat like you!" Reborn snaps at Tsuna. "And I don't have to listen to rude remarks coming from an immature man." Tsuna angrily replies, turning her head away and let out an "Hmph!" Reborn's right eye twitches violently at Tsuna's attitude, but doesn't do anything to the girl and turns away from her to stare out the window.

The rest of the trip ended in silence with two stubborn people ignoring each other. Iemitsu, for now, is anxiously waiting to get to the villa and away from his hot-headed friend and daughter who were emitting auras of irritation.

"God! Why didn't I share the car with the Ninth?"

That Evening

The villa mansion located beside the Mediterranean Sea is something Tsuna doesn't usually ser back in Japan. It is a large white 3 storey building on a large acre of land. Decorated in Renaissance style and with a garden that could compare with Crathes Castle Gardens that Tsuna saw in a book, this place embodies power, luxury and relaxation.

"Hmmm… The wind feels great here." Tsuna thought, her eyes closed and enjoying the seaside breeze that is coming through her open window. This time, she is given her own room. The room is the same size as Adult Reborn's bedroom back at headquarters. The bedroom was decorated in light colours of blue, white and cream. The soft carpet that is spread on the floor was white and the furniture are light colours. To top it off, the room came with its own bathroom and walk in closest.

"But why am I given a bedroom beside Reborn's." Tsuna thought, irked at the thought of the older man who she argued earlier is nearby. Previously, when they arrived to the villa, Reborn left in a haste and didn't bother to wait for Tsuna and Iemitsu to exit the car. In the end, because of the busy schedule everyone has to prepare for this evening, Iemitsu lead his teenage daughter to her room and apologized profusely that he didn't have time to give her a proper tour. She only figured out that her bedroom is beside Reborn's because when she entered her room, she caught a glimpse of the familiar dark figure exiting his room before shutting the door.

"A party tonight." Tsuna thought, remembering what Iemitsu told her. The party is held to celebrate the alliances between the other mafia families and the Vongola. The celebration could not be postponed because of personal reasons between the families which are not explicitly explained to Tsuna. Tsuna's chains of thoughts were broken when she heard a soft knock coming from the door. Making her way to the door, she opens it to find a maid with a package in her hands. The maid didn't say anything (because of the language barrier between them) and presents the package to Tsuna. Tsuna takes the package and after uttering an awkward "Grazie" to the maid, she shuts the door.

The package was a rectangular white box with a ribbon at one corner. Tsuna notice a note on the package and sees that it was written in Japanese kanji. It says:

Dear Tsuna

Here is something for you to wear to the party tonight. Both the Ninth and I chipped in to get it

for you. Also, consider this as a "Thank You" for what you did.

Dad.

"They really didn't have to." Tsuna blushes at the consideration and opens to see what is in the package and gasps.

In the package is a strapless dress that travels down to the floor. The bodice was decorated with tiny rhinestones decorating the top part of the dress with a small stream of it intricately curving to above the part of the stomach area. The bottom part of the dress trailed down to the floor and is silver gray with thin black lines that created an elaborate design over the silver gray material. The silver gray material over laps the black material that is connected to the bodice and thus, gives a rumple appearance at the bottomed part of the dress to show the black material. Along with the dress is a pair of 3 inch black ballroom shoes and a pair of long, black, glossy gloves.

Tsuna is in awe. "Thi-thi-this is too much. I can't really accept this." But Tsuna is touched with the thoughtfulness from her dad and the Ninth. "But if I don't wear it, this would hurt dad and the Ninth's feelings." After thinking a little bit more, Tsuna sets down the package and prepares herself for this evening's event.

**At the Party**

The party to celebrate the alliance between the families is held in a grand ballroom that is located at the back of the villa with the seaside in view of the grand windows. There was a large marble balcony that leads to the open sea air and the ballroom was illuminated from crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The room is filled with people; men, women and children and not to mention subordinates of families that stood close by their bosses and their family to guard them from harm. The atmosphere is light and people arechattering away and enjoying the evening. The ballroom doors open and chatter dies down at the appearance of two well-known figures.

Iemitsu enters, arm in arm with a petite woman. Everyone in the room stares at them and whispers broke out at the appearance of the Ninth's External Advisor and the beautiful woman that is accompanying him. Spotting the Ninth, wearing a black pinstripe suit and sitting in his wheel chair and surrounded by other men and talking to them, Iemitsu and the woman make their way over to elder. The men around the Ninth disperse when Iemitsu and the unknown woman came up to him.

"Aaahhh! Both of you are on time. And Tsunayoshi, I hardly recognize you. You look beautiful this evening." Timoteo mentions, noticing that Tsuna is wearing the dress he and Iemitsu bought for her.

Tsuna blushes at the comment, but couldn't help and agree. After showering, two maids came and help her with makeup and her hair. With the dress, Tsuna wore some light makeup that highlighted her eyes, a bit of blush and plum colour lipstick. Her waist length hair was ironed and curled, creating a wavy look that spread against her back.

"Thank you." Tsuna whispers, blushing a bit from the compliment and her eyes shifts down in embarrassment. A melancholic, but soothing music begins to fill the ballroom and most of the guest began to dance. The Ninth, Iemitsu and Tsuna made their way to a side so that they don't bump into the dancers. The music is soothing with the sound of a piano. From the sound of the piano, Tsuna remembers the first time Gokudera gave a small show with a grand piano at his studio apartment to Tsuna and everyone else.

Tsuna smiles at the memory, recalling how Gokudera look so happy playing the instrument. Tsuna's attention is brought back to reality when Iemitsu is calling to her.

"Tsuna, would you give daddy the pleasure for a dance?" Iemitsu asks. Tsuna could feel a sense of nervouseness bubbling in her chest. "But-but. Wait. I don't know how to dance." Grabbing her right hand, Tsuna is led to the center of the dance floor. "Not to worry. Just follow my lead." Putting his right hand on her waist and her other in his hand with Tsuna's right hand on his upper left arm, Iemitsu leads Tsuna around the ballroom. The first sequence had Tsuna clumsily following Iemitsu's lead, but after awhile she is keeping up with her dad.

"This isn't so bad." Tsuna contemplates as Iemitsu twirls her around as a smile decorates her face. But the feeling of pleasure leaves her quickly when she notices Reborn dancing with someone. A bitter taste forms in her mouth and Tsuna's turns her eyes away from the painful scene. The music ends and people began to depart from the dance floor. Iemitsu gives a low bow to Tsuna, Tsuna in return gives an awkward curtsy.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Tsuna face cracks a smile, it was fun and she is about to reply until a loud gunshot goes off.

People began screaming and both father and daughter turn to the source of the noise. But before they could see who set off the gun, another gunshot went off, but this time from another direction. Without delay, a series of gunshots went off and stops. Litters of bodies were collapsed on the floor. Some were howling in pain and others that didn't move. But it was the sight of the guards that were pointing their guns at the guests of the party.

" Cerca sulle mani e ginocchia!" A voice yells. Immediately, everyone gets on their knees and their hands were put behind their head. Sobs and whimpers could be heard through the ballroom. The Ninth was on his knees with Reborn beside him, shielding the boss from a gun. Tsuna was forcibly moved on her knees from Iemitsu, so that her language barrier does not harm her. The guards immediately spread out and making sure that the guests listens to their orders.

After a few minutes that felt like hours for Tsuna, with her head facing the floor, she couldn't see what is happening around her. Suddenly, a pair of black shoes came into her view, a painful grip wraps around her upper harm, hoisting her up. Crying out in pain, Tsuna is dragged across the ballroom.

"Questa e la mia…" Tsuna could hear her father said before there was a smack and a thump. Tsuna couldn't see what happened, but she could tell. The person dragging her stops, but the hold remains around her arm. Tsuna looks up and finds herself looking at a tall, dark hair main with a buzz cut. But it was the scar that ran from his left cheek to his jaw that stood out the most. Somehow, Tsuna can't think that there is something wrong with this man's face.

"His face doesn't suit him." Tsuna thought, but winces when her jaw is gripped between the man with the scar's index finger and thumb and her head raises slightly from the movement of the fingers.

"E questa la ragazza?" (Is this the girl?) The man ask.

"Si." (Yes) The person who is holding on Tsuna's arm answers.

"Okay… I don't know what they are saying, but by there actions, they are interested in me." Tsuna thinks and freezes. A few more words were exchanged between the men before the man with scar began touching her from the shoulders and moving them down inappropriately. "Wh-wh-what the hell are you doing!? Get off!" Tsuna slaps both hands off with her free hand, but now her wrists are restrained by the same person who dragged her across the room. The hands continue to wander from her shoulders to her torso.

"Fermata! Fare non lei..." (Stop! Don't you…) Another punch and a collapse of a body could be heard. Tsuna can't worry that person right now since her own dilemma is causing her to now literally freak out. Her will finally breaks and she screams.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!!!"

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Time seem to slow down. The man with the scar's hands stills and drops to his side, without any hindrance, he drops dead on the floor in a heap. Tsuna stares at the body in shock, her eyes wide open. A chain of gunshots resonates through the room, catching the perpetrators that are holding the guests hostages to meet the same familiar fate as the man with the scar. The pressure from Tsuna's wrists feels faint to the young girl.

"Toccarla e morire!" (Touch her and die!) A young, but familiar voice declares, cold and hard. Tsuna snaps her attention to the voice and gasps.

How many times has she heard that voice in her life so far? How many times did she wish to hear that voice so badly when she was accidently transported to the past? But now, Tsuna doesn't have to wish anymore now.

Standing in the doorway that leads to the balcony, the sight made Tsuna tear up. Her three knights have finally appeared: Reborn, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi!

The barrel of the green gun in Reborn's outstretched hand is still smoking.

A not from Peony-chan:

Chapter 8 is now here and Present Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto has finally appears! (Fireworks go off). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and here is a picture of the dress Tsuna wore and the song that she and Iemitsu danced at.

P.S. I think it's going to be harder to write chapter 9 since I have to imagine how Present Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto interact with Past Reborn, the Ninth and Iemitsu.

Tsuna's evening dress: the link is in my profile.

The song that Tsuna and her dad danced at: Enya-Waterway


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Knowledge is Power, but can also lead to destruction.**

"YOU GUYS!!!" Tsuna screams, tears of joy running down her face. Breaking into a run, Tsuna came in contact with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"TSUNA!!!"

"HIME!!!"

Embracing her friends, Tsuna's eyes were almost red from crying. After weeks of not seeing her friends, she nearly sunk into depression. If it wasn't for the occurrences that distracted her, she would have been considered "dead". The two haven't changed a bit, they were even wearing the same clothes that they wore at the Mahora Festival, which Tsuna thought it is kind of strange but she pushes the contemplation aside. However, Tsuna notices another figure is missing. Looking behind Yamamoto, Tsuna spots Present Reborn a few feet away from the three young Mafiosos. Giving a smile of relief, Tsuna made her way to her lover, but stops abruptly. Reborn is pointing his gun towards her; an expressionless look decorates his face. Tsuna could feel a familiar chill run down her spine.

"Reborn what are you do…" A gunshot cuts off Tsuna's words as a bullet speed pass her head and hits its target. A body falls with thump. Tsuna eyes bugged out at the unexpected act and she didn't get a warning either.

"What at the hell are you doing!? You could at least give a warning before shooting!" Tsuna screeches at Reborn.

"Hmmm… A Mafioso is always prepared for anything." Present Reborn replies coolly before his gun transformed back into Leon, the memory-shape shifting chameleon. Tsuna's bristles indignantly at her tutor. Before she could snap back at the child hitman, a pair of arms wraps around her waist and pulls her forward. A head rests against her left shoulder, the edge of a familiar hat poking against the bottom part of her neck.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Reborn muffled voice said against Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna smiles knowingly. Even Reborn can show a sense of worry of the people around him despite the fact of having the title as the World's Greatest Hitman. Wrapping her arms around Reborn's shoulders and giving a small hug in reassurance, it is bliss for the two of them. However, there moment is interrupted with a yell from Gokudera. Both student and tutor turns to the Bomber, agitated that there little time with each other was interrupted. On the other hand, a body is thrown near the center of the ballroom and groans in pain.

"Looks like there is still one more moving." Reborn comments, letting go of Tsuna and walks over to the crumpled body and looking at it as with distaste.

"What should we do with this trash, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asks.

"We should…" But Reborn's words were cut off by Tsuna.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera. I want you to hold this person down, face up." The three men gave the Princess a confusing look, but her two Guardians comply with her order. Moving the man to face up on his knees and holding him down to restrain him, Tsuna stands in front of the injured person.

"Hey, Tsuna! What are you doing?" Tsuna ignores Reborn's question and looks at the bruises on the man's face. But Tsuna's eyes were skimming over the face looking for something.

"What are you…" Tsuna's hands reach forward and her nails digs into the flesh of the side of the man's face. The man gives a moan of distress and Tsuna yanks her hands. A ripping sound is heard.

A piece of skin-colour material hangs from Tsuna's grasp. Both Guardians step back in shock and Reborn stood his ground. Throwing the material on the floor, a second later a scream breaks out from a guest. More screaming and yells follow the latter once they realized what Tsuna had thrown on the floor.

"Shit! What the hell is that thing?" Yamamoto asks, his face scrunches in disgust at the flesh looking face.

"A face and it's also not a mask." Tsuna replies disgusted that her assumptions were right. Without standing around, Tsuna makes her way to the body of the person who nearly sexually assaulted her. People scrambled away from her, their faces showing panic, disgust and mostly fear towards the petite girl. Kneeling down, Tsuna pushes the body face up and reaches forward to the face. Again, the same results as before. Yanking her gloves off and letting them fall beside her, Tsuna began thinking of her finding.

"Damn it! This means that the actual guards are dead and we have a pile of fake guards that I never seen before. But this method of disguise, I know it. But how the hell do these people know it?"

"This man is from the Demenza Family." Tsuna's chains of thoughts were interrupted from Iemitsu's voice. "Excuse me. Who are the Demenza Family." Tsuna asks. Iemitsu's face became grim.

"They are a family that the Vongola have been dealing for over a year now. They have been causing trouble that range from surprise attacks and trafficking. They have been quiet for a while." Iemitsu explains.

"The Demenza Family. Aren't they the family who's dabbling in the Occult?" The Ninth asks, being brought over with the support of Adult Reborn. The dismal look on Iemitsu's face gave the answer.

"So you're saying that those bastards just used black magic to make themselves appear as though they were part of us?" Gokudera growls, his face grimacing in anger. The men have grave looks on their face at the news.

"Not make, but steal." The six men (her two Guardians, Present Reborn, the Ninth, Iemitsu and Adult Reborn) snaps their attention at Tsuna's statement. Running a hand through her hair, Tsuna began to explain. "_Visio R_apio. To translate: Face Stealing. This method allows people to steal the face of others that is supposed to be better than a mask or plastic surgery. But at the cost of the victim's life." Tsuna bites her lip. "How the hell would the Demenza Family know how to do this?"

Silence is in the atmosphere around them. The only noise came from the guests who were recovering from their ordeal. Shock is among them from the explanation that Tsuna revealed. Suddenly, Adult Reborn's voice broke the silence.

"How do you know all this?" Everyone's attention snaps to Tsuna. Tsuna began sweating, realizing at her mistake.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap! Why the hell did I just blurt that out?" Tsuna could feel her knees shaking slightly from the intense stares. "Bad enough that I got hold of the truth with ripping off the face mask..." Tsuna's thought were caught off when a screeching noise erupts in her eardrums. Falling on her knees with her hands clasping her ears, Tsuna lets out a cry of pain.

"Tsuna!/Hime!" Present Reborn is at her side, his left hand on her back in comfort and his other semi-hugging her.

"What's wrong?" Reborn asks, noticing Tsuna's face is scrunching in pain.

"That noise is hurting my ears." Tsuna whimpers. The others were confused.

"What noise? There isn't any noise right now." Yamamoto said, looking around. Another pitch goes off and Tsuna is literally crouching down on the floor in pain. The pitch is getting louder and it is not helping Tsuna feel any better. Leon is also in pain too. The green chameleon is trying to bury himself on the side of Present Reborn's fedora. Gathering what willpower she still have, Tsuna gets off of Reborn's embrace and stumbles to the balcony where the high pitch noise is coming from. The men quickly follow her.

Stumbling onto the balcony's floor and still in pain, Tsuna looks up.

"Tsuna! Why the hell are you going to the balcony in this state?" Iemitsu demands his daughter, grabbing her shoulders and helping her stand up. But the father notices that his daughter is not listening to him and is just staring at the sky with wide eyes. "What are you staring at?" Iemitsu looks up and is render speechless. The others didn't understand what the father and daughter are staring and look up. They, too, were in deep shock.

About five missiles were heading towards the villa and they were less than 3 km away. Pushing her father aside, Tsuna turns towards her Storm Guardian.

"Gokudera!!!!"Tsuna yells. Gokudera snaps back to reality. "Right!" Lighting the flame of his Vongola Storm Ring, Gokudera activates his Sistema C.A.I. Thrusting an unlit dynamite into his Skull Cannon, the Bomber aims towards the missiles.

"Eat this!" Releasing a destructive blast of Storm Arrows at the missiles, some of the missiles were taken out, but the others were still coming. Gokuders curses and loads another dynamite. While the Storm Guardian is occupied of destroying the missiles, Tsuna turns to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto! I need you to stand guard at the ballroom entrance!" Yamamoto leaves to do his task. "Any men who are not injured, I want them to stand guard too. Especially on the balcony. Now!" Tsuna orders. Another explosion occurs, but dies down.

"Hime! The missiles have been taken care of." Gokudera reports.

"Okay. With the missiles gone, this creates fewer problems for us. For now, everyone has to be on their guard. There are probably more intruders in the mansion right now." Tsuna declares. "Dad, I need you to gather up the men who are able to fight, right now." Iemitsu gives a mock salute to Tsuna before entering the ballroom. After Iemitsu enters the ballroom, voices could be heard from below the balcony. Adult Reborn looks over and scowls.

"Damn it! There are men trying to enter through the back door."

"Are they our men?" Timoteo asks. "No." Reborn replies. "Then subdue them." The Ninth Boss of the Vongola Family orders. Grinning like a shark, Adult Reborn raises his gun from his shoulder strap and opens fire. Screams and yells were heard, and then quiet. Everyone, except for the Ninth and Present Reborn, stares.

"He's really triggered happy." Tsuna and Gokudera thought. Present Reborn lowers his fedora over his eyes and a small smile appears on his face. Men who were not injured were standing guard at the ballroom and balcony entrance.

After an hour of guns firing off, yells and screams, things appear to calm down for a bit. It is nearly midnight and the surrounding area was lit up by the light of the full moon. Most of the guests were still in the ballroom and men were still standing guard.

"A number of men have been taken out. But we still don't know if more are coming." Iemitsu said to the Ninth. Both men were in deep discussion, trying to find a way to end this problem.

Tsuna is with Present Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Three out of four of the group was exhausted from suppressing any intruders from entering the mansion and ballroom. Present Reborn is in deep thought, leaning against the wall beside Tsuna who is sitting down on her knees next to Gokudera and Yamamoto. Adult Reborn is standing near the two older men who were still in deep discussion, guarding the Ninth from any harm.

"If I ever accidently travel in the past or the future again. I am going stay at the nearest hotel and away from the mafia." Tsuna swore to herself, rubbing a eye with the back of her hand. The night has become cool and the atmosphere is calm, making Tsuna drowsy and tired. Her eyes were slowly closing, but snaps open. Her Hyper Intuition is tingling and seems to tell her that there is something out in the ocean. Standing up, she makes her way to the ledge of the balcony. Her Guardians follow their Boss, bothered at her sudden movement.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Yamamoto asks, coming up to stand beside Tsuna. "Hime?"

Staring out in the ocean, Tsuna looks out closely. Squinting her eyes a bit, Tsuna spots a large black object out in the open sea. It doesn't look like a ship since the object is a little too rounded.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera. Look out there. What is that?" Tsuna asks her Guardians. Both boys look to the direction Tsuna is mentioning, both have to squint their eyes to see the object.

"I'm sorry, Princess. But I can't tell what that is." Gokudera apologizes, a look of shame decorating his face, failing to tell his Boss what the object is.

"I can't tell too." Yamamoto also says.

"Hey! Present Reborn! Come here." Tsuna calls. The child-appearing hitman gets off the wall and makes his way to Tsuna. "Reborn can you see what that is."

Leon changes into a pair of binoculars and Reborn looks through the eye piece. "Doesn't look to be a ship. It's too big and round looking. But looks like it just stopped moving." Reborn explains, adujusting the zoom lens. Tsuna takes the green binoculars from Reborn and looks through it.

Seeing the object closer, Tsuna can see that it is too round and big for a ship to be that size and shape. But a nagging feeling is pulling in her guts. Tsuna can't help, but feel that she had seen that shape before. Adjusting the zoom lenses a little more, Tsuna can see a speck of light coming from the object. "What is that speck?" Passing the lenses back to Reborn who looks through to the speck that Tsuna mentions and stares at it. Before anyone can could talk, the binoculars change back into Leon and Reborn throws himself on top of Tsuna and pushes her to the floor. "Get down!" Everyone on the balcony drops to the floor at the child-hitman's yell.

"Reborn! What…" A loud explosion erupts from above the villa and a piece of the tower that stood near the edge of the corner of the mansion falls. Luckily, it didn't fall on the balcony, but everyone is shocked. Present Reborn gets off of Tsuna.

"That thing is blasting energy at us! Those intruders couldn't get to us, so they are resorting to using bigger weapons." Quickly looking over the ledge, the Mafioso could see the speck of light getting bigger. "Right now, that weapon they have has to charge up before firing. This gives enough time to think up a plan."

"Get everyone to evacuate now! Protect the woman and children and get them to safety!" The Ninth orders. Everyone in the ballroom began scrambling for the ballroom door, trying to get themselves to safety. Both Adult Reborn and Iemitsu supports the Ninth o n their shoulders and were making their way to the balcony entrance. Gokudera and Yamamoto were about to follow until they notice that they were missing two familiar people and quickly turn back to the tutor and the future Boss of the Vongola.

"Hime! Reborn-san! We must get out of here right now!" Gokudera semi-yells for his boss and the Spartan tutor. Both Rain and Storm Guardian could see that Tsuna and Reborn were frantically whispering to each other, but they couldn't make out what they are saying. The light from the large mass object is getting brighter.

"Reborn, listen. You, Gokudera and Yamamoto get out of here first." Tsuna orders to her lover. But her orders were ignored by the hitman.

"Are you crazy? Did you not see the size of the energy blast they shot at us. If you think you can take this on in you Hyper Dying Will Mode, you are wrong!" Reborn angrily says to his young lover, gripping her dominant hand in his. "Well I can't take it on since I don't have my gloves and pills!" Tsuna screams to herself, but keeps her mouth shut.

"Reborn is right, Tsuna. We have to get out of here now! It's getting too dangerous to stay here." Yamamoto said, backing up Reborn.

"I have to agree with the Baseball-idiot." Gokudera saids.

Tsuna feels a sense of worry and stubbornness bubbling in her. Pushing Reborn's hand off of hers, she gives a small push to Reborn towards her friends. Confusion was in the three boys' eyes. Before one of them could demand an answer, Tsuna spoke out.

"I know you guys are worried about me. I'm not trying to be a hero or anything. But that thing out there is powerful enough to wipe out an area of 20 km around it." Tsuna confess and waits for the reaction. Silence is the reply and Tsuna can see that the stares that were directed to her were surprised and confused at her confession.

"What are you saying?" Reborn asks, gripping his hand into a fist. Tsuna breathes in deeply and begins to explain.

Before she could say anything, another blast of energy is shot. This time, the energy is aimed towards the balcony of the villa. The four immediately took cover, but it is useless. The energy blast is so big, that it could take out the whole villa and the surroundings behind it.

"Lacratia del Sonata Macri! Kratiste Aigis!"

Those unknown words were shouted before the light consumes the Tenth's generation family.

**A note from Peony-chan:**

That was hard to write!!!! There wasn't much interaction between the future and past characters, but that's because they are in a situation where they can't sit down and talk over some cookies and teas. But figuring a way for this chapter to go on hurts my head. o

How is it? Is it bad? Good? Need more interaction between Tsuna and Present Reborn?

Review and let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Power that Doesn't Fit in the Mafia World.**

"Lacratia del Sonata Macri! Kratis Aigis!"

When a person ever faces death, they always experience something similar. There are numerous claims of how the decease would feel when they meet Death's door. But for those who do escapes from death always claim they saw a bright light. This is what the Tenth Generation Family is seeing now. Death is upon them.

Nothing happened.

The bright light is still there, but there isn't any pain. If they were to die like this, wouldn't there be a brief of pain?

The light slowly dies down. The balcony is still intact and they are still here.

"What's going on? Why aren't we dead yet!?" Gokudera exclaims, patting himself to feel if he's still here. Yamamoto pinches his arm and winces at the pain that is produce. Present Reborn stares at his right hand, analyzing it.

"The blast didn't hit us." Reborn thought, but he suddenly remembers. "Tsuna!" Reborn shouts and turns to the girl's direction. But she wasn't there. "Where did…" Reborn hears rasping and snaps his attention to the heavy breathing.

Tsuna is standing on the ledge of the balcony; her breaths were coming off really hard. Except it was the state she is in that shocks the three men. Half of her dress was burnt off and only the bodice of her dress remains with tatters of the bottom material barely covering her bottom, showing off underwear. But it is the smell of burnt flesh that the Guardians and the hitman notice the most. Some parts of Tsuna's body are slightly burnt and red, but it is her outstretched right arm that is covered in third degree burns. Reborn's eyes were wide in shock.

"Tsuna!/Hime!" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly make their way over to their boss to help her off the ledge.

"Don't come any closer!" Tsuna yells, lowering her arm and gritting her teeth from the pain.

"Tsuna… did you just stop that blast from killing us?" Reborn blurts the question out. Tsuna did not answer, her breathing become s heavier.

"What are you talking about, kid? The blast probably didn't reach us. Tsuna…" Yamamoto's words were cut off when Tsuna gives him a blank stare. Yamamoto shuts up, his eyes wide from surprise.

"Other…than…that. That shot…didn't hit us." Tsuna explains, tumbling off the ledge. Reborn quickly catches Tsuna before she hits the floor. Setting her gently down and trying to not touch her burnt arm, Reborn's grimaces at the injury.

"We have to get your arm treated right now!" Reborn declares.

"No."

"Hime! Please don't argue with us anymore. If we don't treat your burn, it'll get infected." Gokudera frets, his eyes full of worry for the future boss. Scowling at her lover and Guardians' fussing, Tsuna pushes herself to stand up using her other uninjured arm.

"Tsuna don't stand up." Yamamoto chides. Before anyone can move Tsuna to sit down, the Vongola Princess, using her good arm and what strength she has in her arm and legs stands on top of the ledge again.

"What the hell? Didn't you hear us Tsuna? You…" Reborn's words were cut off when Tsuna glares at him. He immediately shuts his mouth, but his scowl remains. Reborn can't help but feel that Tsuna isn't acting like herself right now.

"As your bo…no. As your friend. I ask that you listen to me right now." Tsuna exclaims. Flexing her good hand, she turns to the direction of the large mass weapon. "Don't ask questions. I'll answer them later. Right now, I want everyone to take cover!"

"Tsuna! Get off of…"

"That thing will fire in a minute. But it won't if I'm here." Raising both arms above her shoulder level, Tsuna begins to chant.

"Lacratia del sonata macri!"

"What is she doing?" Gokudera opens his mouth to shout to shout for his friend, but gasps when Tsuna's hands were encased with vivacious lilac energy.

" Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος," Enegry shot from Tsuna's hands and towards the mass object. Immediately, when the object is hit by the purple light, it began to freeze as spikes and pillars of ice are appearing from it. The area around the object is frozen with the cold substance.

"What is this?"

"αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία!" More ice began appearing on the object, covering it completely.

"I don't believe this. This defies the law of nature!" Reborn stares at the object with shock in his eyes. The object is now completely covered with ice.

Tsuna smirks at the mass weapon "Good riddance." She thinks and snaps her fingers. "Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!" Tsuna says under her breath.

Cracks began to appear and the mass object begins to break. In an instant, it shatters. Large and smalls chunk of ice flies everywhere, landing in the moving current of the ocean. What is now left of the mass weapon is just a faint image of where it was.

"In-in-incredible! Hime, you did it!" Gokudera cheers, his eyes full of admiration to the girl. Yamamoto laughs. "I thought we're going to be goners!"

Tsuna gives a weak smile to her excited friends. "We're still here."

"How did you do that?" Tsuna turns to Reborn when she hears the question from him. "Could you repeat that, Reborn?" Tsuna asks. Reborn's eyes were covered with his fedora, shadowing it from view, his mouth in a straight line. Leon was twitching with fear, trying to make himself discreet from Tsuna's eyes.

Raising his head, Reborn's eyes were full of intensity. "What did you just do?" His voice is calm, but is serious.

Tsuna smiles faintly to Reborn, her eyes cloudy with nostalgic. Without answering, she blacks out.

**A week later.**

"My body hurts…" Cracking her eyes open, Tsuna notices that she is looking at sky. "The sky is really blue today." Tsuna thought, but squints when the sky becomes clearer and marks began to appear in the sky. Her eye sight now clear, Tsuna sees a spread canopy above her. "Where am I?"

Noticing that is daytime, Tsuna stretches a bit. Turning her head to look to her left side, Tsuna can see that Yamamoto and Gokudera are sleeping on the sofa beside the window. Tsuna giggles at her friends sleeping positions. Yamamoto is slouching, his back against the sofa with his chin touching his chest. Gokuder is sleeping on his side, spread out on the sofa and using Yamamoto's thigh as a pillow.

"I wish I have a camera right now." Tsuna giggles quietly, trying to not wake the two teenage boys. Turning her head to the opposite direction, Tsuna could see Reborn is sitting on a chair and sleeping. A smile spread across her face and Tsuna, being careful, moves a bit on her right side and not putting pressure on her right arm, Tsuna puts her left hand on Reborn's knee. A hand shot out and grabs it.

"Waking someone while they are having a good sleep is rude, Tsuna." Taking the girl's hand in his, Reborn gets off his chair and kneeing beside the bed, his elbows on the bed with Tsuna's hand clasped between his.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Tsuna brings Reborn's right hand to her lips. Giving a chaste kiss, Tsuna puts her hand down with Reborn still in her grasp, her arm tired. "I hope you guys haven't been sleeping in the same spot for awhile."

"Nope! Just for a bit" Reborn saids. Tsuna gives a quizzical look.

"Just for a bit?" Reborn sighs.

"For a week at least." Tsuna's left eye twitches. "What! Aren't your backs and necks hurting right now? And why a week? Weren't you guys given rooms of you own?"

Reborn chuckles at Tsuna's outburst. "Cute" The hitman thinks to himself. Giving a light kiss to his lover's lips to calm her down, Reborn sits back on the chair and begins to talk.

"You've been unconscious for a week now. Things been hectic since the attack. Right now the Vongola is investigating for the whereabouts of the Demenza Family so that they can bring them in and question them." Reborn explains.

"Are there any clues to where this family is right now?" Tsuna asks.

"Not at the moment."

"Good. I want to ask a few questions to the head of the Demenza Family." Tsuna says, grimacing at what happened at the party. Tsuna realizes something and quickly sits up, but yelps.

"Don't sit up so fast."Reborn quickly arranges a mountain of pillows against the headboard behind Tsuna and moves her to lie down on them.

"I just remembered. Where is Kyoko-chan, Haru, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo? Are they here too?" Tsuna frantically asks her face full of worry.

"No." Reborn answers. Tsuna sighs in relief and using her good hand, she rubs her eyes with the back of it. "That's good. I can't stand it if they are in danger."

"I understand. After you were hit by the Ten- Year Bazooka, your counterpart didn't appear. We waited for you to come back, but five minutes had already past. That's when we got really worried." Reborn explains. "It was an hour and a half later that we decided to do something. After contacting Chrome and Hibari over to protect the girls and kids just in case. Gokudera, Yamamoto and I shot the bazooka at ourselves and we ended up on the balcony. The rest is history."

"But you guys are still here. That means you're stuck as well." Tsuna exclaims.

"Yeah. The future was alright since we had Irie's help to return to the present. But right now… it's difficult to explain." Reborn rubs the bridge of his nose, his face scrunched up in exasperation.

"It's difficult to explain what?" Tsuna asks, noticing how Reborn just stops explaining. Reborn stops rubbing his nose and reaches to take something out from his back pocket. Producing whatever is in his hands, Reborn drops the object on Tsuna's lap. Tsuna's gasp when she sees what that the object is a gold pocket watch. It was finely crafted pocket watch, but there is a crack on the face of the watch.

"Re-Reborn… where did you got this." Tsuna lifts up the item and stares.

"It was left on the bed at our hotel room. A note was attached to it. It read: "This will help you get home." Reborn quotes. Tsuna's crack into a wide grin and she giggles like mad. Reborn stares at her, feeling a little creeped out at the sudden silly laugh.

"…What is it?"

Facing her lover, Tsuna's face shines with relief and happiness. "A time machine."

Silence.

"Oh wow! A time machine!" An excited voice asks. Tsuna yelps and nearly fell off the bed if Reborn hasn't caught her. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were staring at the pocket watch, stars glittering in their eyes. A vein throbs on Tsuna's forehead. Taking a pillow, she whacks her Rain and Storm Guardian on the head. Both boys cry out in surprise and moves away from their female friend's wrath. Huffing, Tsuna places the pillow back in its proper place.

"When did you guys woke up?" Reborn asks, adjusting Tsuna's pillow a little more.

"When you were explaining about the how you found the time travel machine." Yamamoto said, giving his signature grin and placing a hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Hime. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you and Reborn-san!" Gokudera apologizes, now on his knees and head on the floor. Tsuna sweatdrops at Gokudera's dramatic apology.

"Gokudera-kun, it's okay. So get up, please." Gokudera lifts his head up, but remains on his knees. Yamamoto sits down on the sofa.

"So, Tsuna. You were saying about the time machine." Yamamoto exclaims.

The pocket watch felt cool against her hand. " Yeah. Back to the subject. Right now the time machine is useless." That is not something the other three occupants in the room expect to hear.

"What!!!!!"

Giving a nervous laugh at their reaction, Tsuna begins to explain. "This is just a regular pocket watch right now. Can you hear that it's not ticking right now." Nodding their head in affirmation, Tsuna continues. "On these three days once a year which is during the Mahora School Festival, the Cassiopeia (the pocket watch) begins ticking. By ticking, this means it's working."

"I see. So it's useless right now?" Reborn asks.

"Yes." Tsuna saids.

"And only works on three days ayear."

"Yes."

Reborn is quiet for a minute and finally opens his mouth. "Okay. We're stuck right now." The three other occupants sweatdrop at the hitman's pronouncement.

"We can tell, Reborn-san!" Gokudera says.

Reborn just smirks. "Just stating the obvious."

"Yeah… But you didn't have to say it out loud." Tsuna thought, her eye twitches.

"So, how are we going to get back home?" Yamamoto asks the others.

Tsuna clears her throat for the others attention. "I was kind of distracted for awhile. But what day is it today?"

"May 3." Gokudera saids, now sitting on the sofa beside Yamamoto.

"That's it!" The others (except Reborn) jump at Tsuna's yell. Holding the Cassiopeia from its chain and showing it to the others. "This will begin ticking in ten days. This means we can go home!" Tsuna declares, a wide grin decorating her face.

"Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gokudera and Yamamoto cheers, excited that they will be able to go home.

Tsuna laughs at her friends' antics, but stops when she feels puff of hot air beside her left ear.

"And you need to explain to me later how you defeated that weapon." Reborn whispers in the girl's ear. Tsuna shivers and ducks her head to hide her blush. Reborn sits back on his seat and smiles at his lover's shy disposition.

**A note from Peony-chan: **

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Now we know how Reborn, Yamamoto and Gokudera got to the past and no worries since they have a way to get home.

The spell Tsuna chants is one of the many ice type spells Evangeline A.K. McDowell uses. It's called "The End of the World"

Here's a translation of the spell from Greek to English: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Queen of Ice! Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier! Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! End of the World!"

For more info of the spell, check it out on Negima! Wiki. Also the Cassiopeia (pocket watch) comes from the Negima! It's the same watch that Negi uses to repeat the festival over so that he could visit his students and participate at events.

P.S. It was kind of strange to describe stars in Gokudera's eyes. But I can't help it. Gokudera is actually into the paranormal stuff, so that's why he acted like a fangirl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Mafia Seduction and a Warning.**

**Warning: This chapter contains smut and self threatening (between Past and Present Reborn)!!!**

Gokudera and Yamamoto have left when the Sun began to set, saying that the Ninth has offered them rooms and that they didn't want to bother Tsuna anymore since she needs her rest. After leaving the room, an argument breaks out between the Storm and Rain Guardian when the door shuts (Gokudera is the one arguing while Yamamoto is just laughing at his friend's antic). Tsuna lets out a sigh and looks back at the Cassiopeia.

"I can't believe we have a Cassiopeia with us." Clutching the pocket watch in her hand more tightly. "No problems of getting home now!" Tsuna mentally does a happy dance; a grin breaks out on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Reborn asks. Tsuna stops her happy thought and turns to Reborn.

"Just thinking that we can go home in several days." Tsuna saids. Reborn gets off his chair and climbs on the bed to sit face wards to Tsuna, his legs barely dangling over the edge of the bed. Without a warning, he presses his lips hard against hers. After several minutes has passed, both of them lean back from the kiss. Tsuna catching her breath from the suffocating kiss and Reborn just smirks. Massaging her left shoulder, Reborn leans down and presses his mouth against the lower part of Tsuna's neck and does the same thing as he's doing with her shoulder right now.

"Re-re-re-born… Don't… you… have your own…room?" Tsuna gasps at the sensation. Smirking against her neck at the reaction, Reborn moves in between Tsuna legs and brings his hand lower to her chest.

"I do. But I prefer to stay here." Reborn murmurs and leans back. A red mark is now on Tsuna's neck. Reborn kisses Tsuna, bringing his body against hers, but is careful not to touch her right arm and not agitating the injury. Feeling that Tsuna won't away at what is going to happen next, Reborn begin to unbutton her pajama top. Tsuna is still in a daze doesn't notice what Reborn is doing to her right now. After unbuttoning the last button, Reborn pushes the shirt off of Tsuna's shoulders a bit. Reborn smirks at the picture in front of him.

"Looks like your breasts are still small (B 30)." Tsuna snaps back to reality and blushes at the hitman's comment

"Sh-shut up!" Tsuna snaps, but moans when Reborn tweaks a sensitive nipple.

"Looks like I'll have to help them get bigger." Giving the pink nub a last pinch, Reborn bends down and starts sucking the engorged, red tip.

"Wait! Wh-what do yo-you mean help?" Buts Tsuna's protest is left unheard as she arches into Reborn's skilled mouth. Grinning at the response, Reborn lifts his mouth away and moves to do the same act with the other. While Tsuna is distracted with the sensations she's experiencing, Reborn moves his right hand down between her legs and rubs the covered nether region. Tsuna jerks at the touch and grabs Reborn's hand to stop.

"Stop." Tsuna saids, panting.

Reborn kisses her and moves up to murmur beside her ear. "Why should I?"

"We-well. I'm not old enough. And this would be considered pe-pe-pe-pedophilism." Tsuna answers, stuttering at the last words. Her face is now tomatoe red from embarassment. Tsuna tries to move Reborn's hand away from between her legs, but his hand won't budge. Confused, Tsuna looks at Reborn and is about to ask him to take his hand away, but stops when she notices the familiar smirk on his face.

"Silly Tsuna." Without warning, Tsuna is now on her back. Her good hand is tied to the bedpost with Reborn's neck tie and her pajama bottoms are now lying on the side of the bed. Tsuna gapes.

"When did you just took those off!?" Giving another grin, Reborn hands massages Tsuna's stomach and moves it lower. Ignoring her protest, the child-looking hitman pulls her underwear down. Tsuna yelps and tries to cross her legs to cover her lower regions. But Reborn wouldn't let that happen. Gripping her knees, the hitman forces Tsuna's legs to spread open.

"Reborn don't!"Tsuna cries, but her voice was lost when he pulls up her lower body and bends his head down.

Giving a long and slow lick from the tip of her vagina and moving down, Tsuna keens. Reborn grins at the innocent reaction. Decided that Tsuna is eager enough and won't try to stop him, he presses his mouth against her lower one and starts to lick and suck.

"Nnnnnggghhhhh…." Tsuna moans, arching into Reborn's skilled mouth. After about 10 minutes, Reborn gives a last lick and lowers Tsuna down.

"Wh-wh-why di-did you st-stop?" Tsuna asks, breathing heavily. Reborn just chuckles.

"You wanted more?" Reborn asks in a seductive, suave voice. Tsuna wrinkles her nose in annoyance.

"No." Reborn laughs at Tsuna's weak protest.

Tsuna sighs in tiredness and is about to close her eyes, but they instantly snap open. She could feel a thick, solid intrusion pushing into her opening. Snapping her eyes to legs, she could see Reborn putting in two of his fingers into her vagina.

"What the heck are you doing?" Tsuna nearly yells.

Giving the girl an obvious look. "You didn't think we were done were you?" Without warning, he thrust his fingers hard into the Tsuna, stopping at the hilt of his fingers.

"Uuuwwwahhh!!!!!" Tsuna screams at the sudden intrusion and the sharp pain that erupts in her lower regions.

"Sssshhhh… The pain will go away soon." Reborn comforts Tsuna. A tear slides down Tsuna's cheek. Waiting for the pain to fade, Reborn uses his other hand to massage Tsuna's breast to distract her from the ache. Whimpering, Tsuna moves herself closer to Reborn's hand. Thinking that the pain has probably faded, Reborn slowly begins to move his fingers in and out of Tsuna.

Tsuna shudders at the movement, but gives a small moan when she began to feel heat slowly spreading through her body. With each movement of the hitman's hand, the pleasure is building.

Placing a hand on her hip, Reborn holds Tsuna down to stop her from moving too much. Curving his fingers a bit, he rubs a part with the tip of his fingers. Tsuna jerks at the rubbing and her breath hitches.

"Did that feel good?" Reborn asks the girl, giving his signature smirk. Tsuna didn't answer since she's too busy to remember how to breathe. Adding another finger, Reborn speeds up his movement and uses his thumb to rub the girl's clitoris harshly.

"Aaahhhh… Re-re-reborn. Too mu-much." Tsuna moans out. Her legs were twitching and Tsuna's arm that is near the headboard, trying to twist the necktie off. Her face flushed from the pleasure, her long hair spread out around her head like a halo and her moans getting louder. The sight was exquisite to the hitman. Feeling that she is about to come, Reborn bends down and kisses her harshly on the lip, his tongue rubbing against Tsuna's. Suddenly, Tsuna screams in the kiss. Ruptures of pleasure went through her body as it shudders violently and then the feeling of her body falling.

Tsuna's body slams back onto the pile of pillows with Reborn leaning over her, breathing heavily. Reborn leans up a bit and gives a kiss to Tsuna's forehead. No reaction. Looking at his lover's face, Reborn sees that Tsuna has fallen fast asleep.

"Hhhmmm… Looks like we'll have to work on your stamina, Tsuna." Reborn chuckles. Getting off his lover and the bed, Reborn makes his way to the connect bathroom to get a wet rag.

After wiping the sweat from Tsuna's body and adjusting the blanket over her, Reborn is about to get off the bed again when he hears Tsuna murmurs sleepily.

"Wha…about you…Reborn?" Knowing what Tsuna meant, Reborn brushes a strand of hair from her face. "I'm alright. But when I return to my original body, it'll be more fun for both of us."

Tsuna is too drowsy to understand what the hitman meant and just murmurs an "okay". Smiling at the girl's faint reply, Reborn adjust his clothes properly and slips his jacket and fedora on. Leon who remained out of sight until Tsuna fell asleep, crawls up Reborn's right leg and arm and hops onto the fedora. Walking to the door and opening it. Before Reborn exits the room, he mumbles something and closes the door behind him.

"I'm glad you're here, Tsuna."

**Outside at the Garden**

Walking along the paved garden path, Present Reborn quietly follows the trail. However, noticing that he is being followed, Leon transforms into the familiar gun and the hitman swivel around and aims.

"Huh! Looks like your… or more like my skills didn't decrease." Adult Reborn says, lowering his own black pistol.

"What did you expect? I am you and you are me." Present Reborn comments, the green gun changes back to Leon. "Why are you following me? Even if we are two separate beings right now, you would know what I'm doing right now." Present Reborn asks, continuing to walk along the path. Adult Reborn follows him from a safe distance.

There was a short pause.

"I wanted to ask a couple of questions." Adult Reborn saids. Present Reborn "hhhmmm…" signaling that he's listening.

"Why are you in a child's form? Last time I've checked, I should be ten years older, but still an adult?"

"A lot has happened. You'll be surprised what I went through."

"That doesn't answer my question." Adult Reborn snaps at the younger figure. Present Reborn just keeps walking.

"Next question."

"You didn't an…" Adult Reborn's words were cut off from the glare Present Reborn is giving from the corner of his left eye.

"Either ask the next question or this discussion is over."

Grunting in affirmation, Adult Reborn asks the next question. "What's your relationship with the girl?" Present Reborn stops in mid-step, but straighten himself and turns to Adult Reborn. Giving blank look, he answers.

"Our relationship is just a tutor and student." Adult Reborn scowls at the answer. It wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"If your relationship with her is just a tutor and student. Why do you give her those looks?" Present Reborn expression didn't change from the poker face at the question.

"Just like I said, our relationship is nothing but just a tutor and student. That's it." But Adult Reborn wouldn't let that answer slide.

"Don't lie. I saw those expressions you give to her. And I know this better than anyone. I never give those kinds of expressions to anyone!" Adult Reborn snaps. A sense of exasperation is bubbling in Present Reborn's chest. Knowing himself more than anyone, he decides to end this discussion without giving a straight forward answer.

"You're me and I'm you. Figure out yourself." Turning around, Present Reborn continues his walk, but stops after a few steps. Turning his head to his exasperated past self; Reborn said to him. "Another thing. If you ever try to hurt Tsuna physically or mentally. Even if you are my past self. I won't hesitate to shoot you." Present Reborn threatens. "Because I'm the only one allowed to tease her!" The 10 year old hitman thought to himself and continues to walk.

"What the hell?" Adult Reborn exclaims, not believing that he or more like his future self just threatened him(self).

**A note from Peony-chan:**

This is Peony-chan here! Currently I'm writing this message from a hospital bed since I kind of have lost a lot of blood from writing the smut scene. But no worries! I just had a blood transfusion. So I'll live to write the next chapter. This is my first time writing smut though, so I hope it came out okay.

What do you guys think of the interaction between Present and Adult Reborn? I gotta admit though, it was not easy to imagine how they would react to one another face to face. But it's easy to tell who the mature one right now is. I kind of imagine Present Reborn thinking to himself this: "I can't believe I was that dense ten years ago."

I don't think canon Reborn thinks of himself like that. But it's good to imagine what's going on inside the baby hitman's mind.

Thank you for the reviews! I've got a lot of good ones too and thanks to the readers who gave some advice so that I could create better chapters in the future.

That's it for now!

Ciao.


End file.
